Fluttercord en equestria girls 2 Rock y Caos
by conikiblasu-fan
Summary: Después de la batalla de las mane 11 vs discord, hubo paz en canterlot high, fluttershy y discord eran novios, pero una situación inesperada provoco que fluttershy y discord terminaran, discord se marcho de Canterlot, se dirigió a otra ciudad donde se encontró con otros chicos considerados villanos por las mane 6, con ellos formo una banda de rock que quieren vengaza vs canterlot
1. Chapter 1 Días extraños

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Vuelvo a comenzar con la misma frase de principio.**

**También vuelvo a iniciar un nuevo fanfic, dedicado a la que considero personalmente la mejor pareja de MLP**

**Fluttershy y discord**

**En esta secuela se presentaran situaciones que pondrán a prueba el amor de ambos. **

**No soy bueno con las secuelas pero me gusta tanto el Fluttercord que decidi escribir mas, mas drama y accion, espero hacerlo bien**

**Es gracias a ustedes audiencia que me esforzare mas y espero que les guste esta secuela**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**Días extraños**

Habían pasado seis meses desde el incidente caótico de las mane 11 vs discord.

A pesar de ello, ese recuerdo se veia tan distante y mas por los dias posteriores que fueron tan tranquilos, los estudiantes estaban en completa paz conviviendo en armonia, se respiraba un ambiente tan ameno en canterlot high, como antes de la llegada de adagio.

Discord caminaba por el pasillo que estaba lleno de estudiantes que lo saludaron afectuosamente, él con alegría les regreso los saludos.

discord se camino a su cubiculo.

Discord se habia vuelto profesor, daba clases de matemáticas, estadística y ciencias sociales, ademas de ser entrenador de fútbol soccer y americano.

Discord fue respetado y admirado, habia limpiado su buen nombre.

El chico de piel gris al llegar a la entrada de su cubiculo se encontró con su amada novia de hermoso cabello rosa, fluttershy, que lo estaba esperando enfrente de la puerta. Ambos sonrieron al verse y discord se acercó a su chica.

- hola mi querida fluttershy! - dijo discord tomando cariñosamente de la cintura a fluttershy.

Después se dieron un beso.

- hola discord! - dijo fluttershy Después de besar a discord - como te fue en la clase?

- muy bien! - dijo discord - aunque rainbow dash debe esforzarse... pero en serio... esforzarse bastante para que no tenga que reprobarla.

- discord - dijo fluttershy un poco preocupada por su amiga - serias capaz de reprobar a rainbow?

Discord sonrió con un poco de malicia.

- si me das un beso en ambas mejillas y en los labios - dijo discord sonriendo - talvez ella aprobará el examen.

- discord! - dijo fluttershy frunciendo el ceño con alegría - eso es un chantaje

- si verdad! - admitió discord - y si aceptas una cita conmigo... talvez apruebe a las otras cuatro.

- cuatro? - pregunto fluttershy

- twilight no cuenta ya que es una calculadora andante - dijo discord

Fluttershy le dio un golpecito cariñoso a discord.

- discord! - dijo fluttershy con un poco de alegría - no seas grosero.

- que? !- dijo discord - tengo razon o no?

- pues si - afirmo fluttershy

Luego volvieron a darse otro beso.

- te amo discord - dijo fluttershy

- y yo a ti fluttershy - dijo discord

- vas a quedarte horas extras? - pregunto fluttershy

- tengo que hacerlo - dijo discord dejando de sonreír y suspirando molesto - trollestia necesita ayuda y ademas el conserje y el contratista quieren que les ayude a hacer reparaciones a la escuela.

Fluttershy se sintió triste.

- oh discord! - dijo fluttershy - quiero que me acompañes a cuidar a los animales.

- lo se querida! - dijo discord tomando de las manos a fluttershy - pero si trabajo tiempo extra, mas me van a pagar y así pagar mantenimiento a los refugios de animales.

Fluttershy entristeció, discord besó ambas manos de fluttershy.

- oh cariño! - dijo fluttershy - eres tan bueno con mis amigos animales y tan bueno con mis amigas.

- claro que si! Porque tú eres mi chica! - dijo discord - y si tengo que dar la vida por ti, lo haré sin pensarlo dos veces.

Fluttershy abrazo a discord, después ella bajo su mochila al suelo, abrió la mochila y saco una bolsa de papel que contenía algo dentro.

- ten! - dijo fluttershy dandole la bolsa de papel a discord

- que es? - pregunto discord tomando la bolsa de papel

- es tu almuerzo - dijo fluttershy un poco sonrojada - debes estar cansado y hambriento, y además trabajar horas extras.

- aww fluttershy! Gracias - dijo discord con alegría - eres tan considerada

- somos una pareja - dijo fluttershy - y como dije hace tiempo, debemos enfrentar cualquier problema juntos.

- como marido y mujer? - pregunto discord en tono de broma.

Fluttershy se ruborizó y quedó e en silencio, discord reflexionó lo que habia dicho y al igual que fluttershy, se sonrojó y guardó silencio.

Después de unos segundos de silencio.

- bueno fluttershy - dijo discord muy apenado - tengo que trabajar

Fluttershy sonrió cariñosamente y afirmó con la cabeza.

Discord y fluttershy se dieron un beso como despedida.

- querida fluttershy - dijo discord abriendo la puerta de su cubiculo - te veo mañana

- adiós amor - dijo fluttershy alejándose unos pasos de discord - hasta mañana.

A pesar de que discord abrió la puerta y que fluttershy se alejo, ambos no podia dejar de verse a los ojos, ambos no querían alejarse el uno del otro, pero ambos sabían que tenían que hacerlo.

Discord sonrió y entró a su cubiculo, fluttershy con alegría se retiró.

Al doblar a la esquina del pasillo, fluttershy choco con sus amigas, las mane 5. Fluttershy estaba sorprendida.

- hola fluttershy - dijo twilight un poco avergonzada

- chicas! - dijo fluttershy - que hacen todas aquí?

Las mane 5 miraban al piso avergonzadas

- ehh... - dijo rarity muy nerviosa, tratando de buscar un pretexto

- me estaban espiando? - pregunto fluttershy un poco molesta

- claro que si amiga! - dijo rainbow dash - nos preocupa que discord trate de hacerte algo!

Fluttershy fruncio el ceño

- dejen en paz a discord! - dijo fluttershy - él nunca me haría daño! Es tan dulce y tierno conmigo

- lo entendemos - dijo twilight - pero lo que nos da miedo es que discord vuelva a perder el control y...

- convertirse en una criatura apocalíptica - intervino rainbow dash - que extermine a todo el mundo

Fluttershy se molestó

- él no es un monstruo - dijo fluttershy - él es mi novio ahora y deben aceptarlo

- lo aceptamos cubito de azúcar! - dijo applejack muy arrepentida - los hemos estado espiando, pero lo hacemos por precaución

Fluttershy cruzó los brazos señal de molestia

- bueno querida amiga, lamentamos mucho haberte espiado - dijo rarity muy dramatica - tienes razón, te dejaremos en paz con discord, pero por favor no estés molesta.

Fluttershy dejo de mirarlas molesta y las miró comprensible.

- gracias amigas, comprendo que se preocupan por mi - dijo fluttershy - lamento haberme enojado

Después las mane 6 se abrazaron, un cálido abrazo grupal.

Luego del abrazo, pinkie saltaba de alegría

- pijamada en mi casa! - grito pinkie

Las demás chicas sonrieron aceptando la invitación de pinkie y sin perder tiempo Los elementos de la armonía caminaron juntas hacia la salida de la escuela.

Mientras tanto Discord salió de su cubiculo y se dirigió al almacen de la escuela para ayudar al conserje y al contratista. Antes de comenzar, discord miro el almuerzo que le había preparado fluttershy, era un sándwich vegetariano, a discord no le gustaba, pero como había sido preparado por su novia, no dudo en comérselo.

Unas horas después en el almacén.

Discord habia ayudado a la reparación y mantenimiento de las tuberías de la escuela, se había hecho un gran trabajo, el conserje y el contratista se retiraron, mientras discord guardaba las herramientas que se habia utilizado, unos segundos despues aparecieron celestia y luna.

- buen trabajo discord - dijo celestia

- hola celestia - dijo discord - que te trae por aquí?

- solamente vinimos a verificar que la reparación este completa - dijo celestia - es mi escuela, lo recuerdas?

- ha ha! - dijo discord bromeando - trollestia.

Celestia fruncio el ceño y luna tapo su boca con sus manos conteniendo la risa.

- aprovechando que estan aquí - dijo discord - pueden hacerme un gran favor?

Celestia y Luna levantaron una ceja al mismo tiempo con un poco de sorpresa, discord nunca les pedia favores.

- podrían adelantar mi pago para hoy? - dijo discord un poco nervioso

Celestia y Luna quedaron en silencio por un momento.

- discord - dijo luna seria - tu pago es en dos días

- por favor - dijo discord - se los suplico

Celestia y Luna se sorprendieron

- si quieren - dijo discord - me pongo de rodillas a sus pies y les suplicare.

Discord se puso de rodillas y empezó a suplicar

- por favor! - grito discord

Luna rascó su mentón

- vas a utilizar el dinero para fluttershy - dijo luna - verdad?

- eh? - dijo discord

- por favor discord, no somos tontas - dijo celestia burlándose - nunca te humillarias a menos que sea por fluttershy

- eh... - dijo discord - no es verdad!

- lo único que amas de este mundo es a la chica timida de hermosos ojos - dijo luna burlándose

- tu tambien tienes hermosos ojos luna - dijo discord muy coqueto - permite decir que eres preciosa

Luna se sonrojó

- hahaha! - dijo discord burlándose - te hice sonrojar, lero lero!

- eres un tonto! - dijo luna indignada - maldito infeliz!

- regresando al tema - dijo celestia - vas a comprarle algo a fluttershy? Verdad?

- siendo sincero - dijo discord rascando su cabeza - si!

Celestia sonrió comprensible

- ok discord - dijo celestia - tienes suerte de que soy muy amable

Discord sonrió

- también - dijo celestia - tienes suerte de tener a una chica tan linda y bondadosa como fluttershy.

Celestia sacó de su bolsa dinero y se lo entrego a discord.

- comprale algo bonito - dijo celestia

- lo haré! - dijo discord con mucho entusiasmo

Después discord se empezó a retirar

- gracias por todo! - grito discord despidiéndose

Discord se marcho victorioso y brincando de alegría.

Celestia y Luna miraron como se alejaba discord.

- hermana, eres muy buena con él - dijo luna - sabias que cumplen medio año de noviazgo, verdad?

- ademas de eso... discord es un buen chico - dijo celestia suspirando de tristeza - me hubiera gustado que sombra hubiera sido igual.

Celestia entristecio y cubrio su rostro con sus manos y Luna recargo su mano en el hombro de celestia, mostrando comprensión.

Empezo a oscurecer Sin perder tiempo discord salio de la escuela y corrió hacia la joyería, antes de que cerrara sus puertas.

Entró a la joyería, se calmo por completo, miró que el establecimiento estaba lleno de hermosas joyas y metales preciosos.

empezó a mirar cada joya que se encontraba en el mostrador, de repente apareció una mujer de cabello azul.

- buenas noches señor - dijo la mujer indiferente - puedo ayudarle en algo?

Discord continuó mirando las joyas del aparador

- solo estoy mirando señorita - dijo discord

La mujer de cabello azul sin mostrar intereses puso en el aparador un pequeño letrero señalando a uno de los anillos de oro, después continuó con sus deberes.

Discord miró el letrero que decia:

_esta en oferta_

discord notó que lo que estaba en oferta era un hermoso anillo de compromiso, era de oro y con un pequeño diamante.

Discord miró el precio, era una ganga

- señorita - dijo discord señalando el anillo en oferta - me lo llevo!

Después de unos segundos, discord salio de la joyería muy feliz, discord habia acabado de comprar un anillo de compromiso para fluttershy.

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, discord miraba el hermoso anillo, meditando lo que habia hecho

(Mente de discord )

Espero que le guste, se lo propondré mañana

Pero espera un momento... habré exagerado?

Amo demasiado a fluttershy que quiero compartir mi vida con ella

Pero... si ella no acepta?

No seas tonto discord, hace seis meses estuvo a punto de huir conmigo y formar una escuela juntos.

Los seis meses mas maravilloso de mi vida

Pero es muy joven y yo por ley ya soy un adulto...

Pero he conocido personas que se casan siendo menores de edad

Yo quiero estar con ella... temo perderla... sin ella no podre vivir.

Ademas fluttershy es única, nunca encontraría a una chica como ella.

(Fin del pensamiento de discord )

Discord rascó su barbilla.

- ya se! - grito discord a si mismo - le pediré que sea mi prometida, así cuando sea mayor de edad podrá casarse conmigo!

Discord empezó a saltar de alegría

- Yahoo! - grito discord a los cuatro vientos - amo a fluttershy!

Era de noche, Discord llego a la escuela, entro sin problema con las llaves que le habían dado, se dirigió a su cubiculo, que desde hace cinco meses se volvió su cuarto, ya no dormia en la cama de libros.

Discord entró al cubiculo, había un escritorio y dos sillas, parecía una oficina, mas al fondo en el suelo había una colchoneta, una caja de cartón donde guardaba su ropa, junto había una lámpara con forma de algo similar a un "alebrije" y enfrente de la lámpara había un marco donde estaba la fotografía de fluttershy y discord.

Discord se acostó en la colchoneta con mucha alegría.

- si! Fluttershy por fin estara conmigo siempre - dijo discord - jamás había sido tan feliz, nada podría salir mal!

El chico enamorado empezó a conciliar el sueño y después de un rato se durmió, junto a él estaba el anillo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de pinkie pie, la pijamada era un éxito, en el cuarto de pinkie todas se divertían sin problema, sin preocuparse de enfrentar alguna criatura maligna o algo por el estilo; lo que hacian era resolver situaciones que chicas de su edad enfrentarían.

- chicas! - dijo fluttershy preparando su bolsa para dormir - les agradezco su ayuda, se que a discord le gustara la cena privada.

- descuida cubito de azúcar - dijo applejack jugando un video juego - casi se nos olvida que mañana cumplen seis meses de novios.

- seis meses de que fluttershy y discord son novios - dijo rarity pintandose las uñas de los pies - no puedo creerlo

- que? - dijo rainbow dash jugando video juegos con applejack - que haya pasado seis meses tan rápido?

- no! - dijo rarity - no puedo creer que fluttershy sea la primera de todas en tener novio...

Todas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a rarity. Rarity se sonrojó incomodamente y continuó pintando sus uñas.

- va a ser ultrasuperdufantasticoexpectacular! - grito pinkie con euforia - para que le demuestres cuanto lo quieres.

- gracias chicas - dijo fluttershy sonrojandose

- ya hable con la directora celestia - dijo twilight - y nos dio permiso de hacer su celebración privada en el auditorio para ustedes dos.

Fluttershy sonrió y se ruborizó mas

- sera tan romántico - dijo rarity suspirando

- flores, velas y música de violín - dijo pinkie tocando un violín desafinadamente.

Todas cubrieron sus oídos por la manera horrible de tocarde pinkie.

Después del solo de violín, pinkie pie aventó el instrumento por un lado.

Fluttershy miro a sus amigas, feliz y emocionada porque sus amigas apoyaban su relación con discord.

- ustedes son las mejores - dijo fluttershy - en serio se los agradezco mucho.

- no hay problema - dijo rainbow dash bromeando - solo invitanos a la boda

- eh?! - dijo fluttershy impresionada

- rainbow ! - grito applejack

- puede ser! - continuó bromeando rainbow

- posiblemente ahorita mismo discord haya comprado un anillo de compromiso y piense proponerle matrimonio a fluttershy mañana - dijo pinkie pie con euforia - y posiblemente se casen en la escuela y vivan felices para siempre.

Todas quedaron en shock y el silencio se apoderó del cuarto por el pronóstico de pinkie

- es solo un comentario - dijo pinkie pie sonriendo

- ok - dijo twilight tratando de cambiar el tema - creo que hay que dormir, mañana hay escuela y tenemos que ayudar a fluttershy.

- esta bien - dijeron todas

Todas sonrieron y de nuevo hicieron un abrazo, al mismo tiempo gritaron "la amistad es magica", después cada una se acostó a dormir en sus respectivas colchonetas. Pinkie apago las luces y todas empezaron a dormir.

Todas conciliaron el sueño, menos fluttershy, ella seguía despierta pensando, tapándose con sus sábanas y abrazando a un conejo de peluche.

(Mente de fluttershy)

Será verdad lo que dijo pinkie

Discord sería capaz de proponerme matrimonio? Pinkie nunca se equivoca

Pero... somos muy jóvenes

Yo quiero acabar mi carrera y ser veterinaria o biológa.

Pero para mi no seria mala idea.

Discord es muy bueno y trabajador

Nunca me ha gustado estar sola y a nadie nunca le simpátice.

Mi vida a mejorado desde que discord llegó.

No se que hacer

A lo mejor pinkie pie solo exagera... es muy bromista

Aunque... seria interesante que fuera verdad

(Fin del pensamiento de fluttershy)

Fluttershy empezó a conciliar el sueño, después se durmió.

Mañana sera un día que ambos nunca olvidarán

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado<strong>

**Puse mucho derramamiento de miel de la pareja Fluttercord, siempre quise hacer eso en el fanfic**

**Además de que muchas de las acciones escritas me inspire en situaciones reales, (no todas son propias asi que no se burlen XD)**

**Fue muy cursi, de luz y maravilla.**

**Lo que hará mas difícil lo que venga a continuación.**

**Espero mejorar más, ya que quiero que mas les guste**

**Cualquier duda, consejo o quejas referente a la historia,dejen sus comentarios seran bien recibidos y si el fanfic les gustó por favor compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho**

**Gracias por su atención. **


	2. Chapter 2 Crimen

**No soy Propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Lamento haberme excedido del derramamiento de miel de fluttershy y discord**

**El Capítulo 1 es el mas romántico. Mientras el Capítulo 2 será todo lo contrario.**

**Espero que hayan leído la sinopsis del fanfic, para que tengan conocimiento de donde va la historia**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Por favor no me Odien Por este Capítulo.**

**Es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones**

**Gracias por su Atención y Disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Crimen**

_Ese mismo dia en la tarde, en la escuela Canterlot_

Mientras discord y fluttershy estaban muy cariñosos; Mientras eran espiados por las mane 5.

Las CMC tambien observaron desde una distancia mas lejana a la feliz pareja. Haciendo sus propios análisis de la situación.

- Ewww! - Dijo Scootaloo mirando como fluttershy y discordia se besaban apasionadamente - eso es asqueroso!

- yo creo que es muy romantico - dijo sweetybell ruborizada con sus dos manos cubriendo sus mejillas, cerrando sus ojos.

- admito que es muy lindo ver a una pareja asi - dijo applebloom - pero me da tristeza mi hermano

- tu hermano? - pregunto scootaloo

- si - afirmo applebloom suspirando de tristeza - desde que fluttershy se volvió la novia de discord, big mac entró en una gran depresión y amargura.

- wow! - dijo sweetybell sin creerlo - en serio?

Applebloom llevó a sweetybell y a scootaloo donde estaba big mac.

Las CMC fueron al parque de Canterlot, en la zona de juegos. Se escondieron en los arbustos y Observaron al chico de cabello naranja con discrecion y sin hacer ruido.

Big mac estaba muy depresivo sentado en un columpio, sin moverse y mirando al suelo, solo el viento hacia mover el columpio de big mac.

Las CMC miraron a big mac con lástima

- es tan triste - dijo sweetybell

- lo sé - dijo applebloom muy triste - me duele ver a mi hermano así.

- yo tengo la solución! - dijo Scootaloo muy optimista

- cual es? - pregunto applebloom sin entusiasmo

- busquemos una novia para big mac - dijo scootaloo

- en serio? - dijo applebloom levantado una ceja - una novia

- puede funcionar - dijo sweetybell

- pero... - dijo applebloom - quien podría ser la opción indicada?

Las tres chicas se mantuvieron pensativas por un rato.

- podría ser nuestra profesora de historia - dijo scootaloo - cheerilee

- no creo que funcione - dijo applebloom - recuerdan lo que sucedió hace un año.

- no creo que se acuerden - dijo sweetybell confusa - o si?

- pero es la mejor opción - dijo scootaloo - posiblemente funcione

- no creo - dijo applebloom

En ese momento apareció babs Seed junto a ellas

- se necesitaría una poción de amor - dijo babs sorprendiendo a las CMC - para enamorar a big mac y cheerilee.

- babs! ! - Gritaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo

- hola chicas - saludo babs

-prima! - dijo applebloom - que haces aqui?

- estaba caminando en el parque como de costumbre - dijo babs - cuando las escuche hablar en los arbustos.

- que ironias de la vida! - dijo applebloom sonriendo

Las CMC salieron de los arbustos y se alejaron sin que big mac se diera cuenta.

- un momento babs - dijo sweetybell - dijiste poción de amor?

- si! - respondió babs sin problemas

- pero... prima - dijo applebloom - eso no es real

Babs sacó de su mochila un libro con un sol en la portada, applebloom tomó el libro y empezó a observarlo.

- babs - dijo applebloom reconociendo el libro - este libro es de sunset shimmer.

- lo sé - dijo babs - lo encontré en el pasillo de la escuela, creó que se le habra caido, trate de devolvérselo, pero hasta ahora no la he encontrado.

- wow! - dijo applebloom hojeando el libro - tiene muchas notas, reportes, cartas dirijas a ... princesa twilight?

- tienes razón - dijo babs - sus anotaciones son muy extrañas, pero revisa el apartado, en las ultimas páginas del libro.

Applebloom obedeció y revisó las últimas páginas del libro.

- wow! No lo puedo creer - dijo applebloom con gran sorpresa - estas hojas tienen apuntados hechizos y pociones.

- wow - dijo sweetybell con miedo - sunset es una bruja!

- es obvio - dijo scootaloo - ella y twilight no son de esta dimensión, acaso no lo recuerdan?

- mmmm... en verdad funcionará? - pregunto applebloom leyendo el libro

- no lo se - dijo babs - pero seria interesante

- pues entonces hay que hacerlo - dijo applebloom cerrando el libro con fuerza - por mi hermano.

- devolverás el libro? - pregunto sweetybell

- después de haber conseguir que big mac y cheerilee se enamoren - dijo applebloom

Todas con duda aceptaron

- ok - dijeron todas uniendo sus manos - las cutie mark crusaiders en acción!

- soy miembro oficial - dijo babs sonriendo

- claro que si! - dijo applebloom.

Después en la casa del árbol de las crusaiders. Las cuatro niñas comenzaron su experimento.

En una gran mesa pusieron el libro en el centro, lo abrieron en una pagina donde estaba anotada una poción de amor.

Applebloom empezó a leer un fragmento:

_Me siento muy feliz de mis nuevas amigas, aunque extraño canterlot y sus tradiciones, en especial el dia de los corazones y los cascos. _

- dia de los corazones y los cascos? - pregunto sweetybell

- shhh! - dijo Scootaloo - silencio

Applebloom continuó leyendo:

_me encanta ese día, no es por encontrar a algún pony especial, _

_- _pony especial? - pregunto sweetybell de nuevo

- shhh - dijo babs - sweetybell por favor cállate!

Applebloom siguió leyendo:

_sino porque hay ciencia y magia en su leyenda, una leyenda verdadera, y pensar que los ingredientes son tan fáciles de conseguir._

las cuatro chicas estaban emocionadas por escuchar los ingredientes, applebloom siguió leyendo:

_penacho de nube_

_Resplandor de un arco iris brillante_

_Mezclado con una pluma de pegaso_

las cuatro chicas quedaron con la boca abierta.

- que? - dijo applebloom - esto es en serio?

- penacho de nube? Arco iris? - dijo scootaloo molesta - pluma de pegaso?

Sweetybell empezó a pensar y rascó su mentón.

- mmmm yo entiendo que - dijo sweetybell - las nubes son vapor de agua.

- yo se hacer un arco iris - dijo babs

- yo tengo plumas de pegaso - dijo scootaloo

- en serio? - preguntaron sus amigas con mucha sorpresa.

Scootaloo saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de tela guardando plumas de color azul.

- son de rainbow dash - dijo scootaloo - recogí los que se le habían caído en el baile de otoño, y también recogí los que se le habían caído en la batalla de las bandas.

- wow! - Gritaron todas

- muy bien chicas - dijo applebloom - manos a la obra!

Babs utilizó un espejo undido a la mitad en una caja con agua, después lo puso cerca de la ventana donde iluminaba el sol, el reflejo del espejo con el agua hicieron que se distorsionara la luz blanca y hubiera iluminación de arco iris en la pared.

Después sweetybell con una cafetera portátil puso a hervir agua, el vapor de agua empezó a salir, inmediatamente, sweetybell puso el bote de agua debajo del arco iris artificial, inmediatamente scootaloo tomó una de las plumas de pegaso con unas pinzas y la colocó sobre el arco iris, después con el vapor de agua, todo hizo reacción.

Las crusaiders se impresionaron, el arco iris, la pluma y el vapor que tuvo contacto con los dos ingredientes anteriores, empezaron a fundirse formando un líquido de color rosa que empezó a burbujear, rápidamente applebloom puso una botella de vidrio debajo de la sustancia.

Applebloom logró meter la mayoría de la sustancia dentro de la botella, después la sustancia se volvió mas liquida, pero seguia burbujeando.

- wow! - dijo Scootaloo - genial!

Sweetybell olfateo la botella

- huele a jugo de uva - dijo sweetybell - delicioso

- hay que hacer un experimento - dijo babs

Con un gotero succiono un poco de la poción, le dieron la mitad del gotero a un hamster, después la otra mitad a una lagartija.

Pusieron al hamster y a la lagartija en una misma jaula, ambas criaturas al verse a los ojos, empezaron a abrazarse y a acariciarse.

- funciona! - dijo applebloom

- genial! - dijo Scootaloo

- eww - dijo sweetybell - que asco

- esto va en contra de las leyes naturales - dijo babs mirando con repulsión al hamster y a la lagartija

- muy bien chicas! - dijo applebloom - utilicemos esta poción a cheerilee y big mac

- ok! - Gritaron todas muy optimistas

**al día siguiente en la mañana**

En la casa de pinkie, las mane 6 despertaron con entusiasmo, todas prepararon sus mochilas, pinkie guardo las pijamas y en pocos minutos juntas se dirigieron a la escuela.

Mientras tanto Discord despertó con nervios, guardo el anillo en una cajita negra que después guardó en su bolsillo. Discord penso que iba a ser un día especial.

Discord seguía ayudando al conserje, a discord le gustaba ayudar, además de que celestia le pagaba mas por sus labores.

Luego de unos minutos empezaron a llegar los estudiantes, discord sintió emoción y se mantuvo en la entrada, esperando a su amada.

Pasaron los minutos, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían entrado, las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, discord sintió preocupación, no había visto a fluttershy, además de que tenía que dar clases.

Sin mas que hacer se retiró de la entrada y fue a dar clase de matemáticas a los chicos de primer año.

Discord no se habían dado cuenta que las mane 6 se dirigieron al gimnasio de la escuela, decidieron sacrificar una hora de clase para ayudar a fluttershy en la decoración y preparación de la fiesta privada.

Mientras tanto las cuatro crusaiders, llegaron a la escuela, se dirijieron a la biblioteca, y prepararon su plan.

En el centro de la biblioteca pusieron una mesa, un mantel rosa encima, platos, velas y unas rosas en el centro, despues pusieron dos vasos de vidrio y junto una botella de refresco de uva mezclada con la poción, con la oportunidad de que ambos la bebieran.

Sono la campana.

Las crusaiders tenían poco tiempo por el cambio de clase, applebloom fue por big mac y sweetybell fue por cheerilee.

Mientras tanto Discord habia terminado su clase, solo daba las ultimas indicaciones a sus estudiantes.

En ese momento las mane 6 escucharon la campana, twilight empezó a inquietarse.

- oh no - dijo twilight haciendo drama - me estoy arrepintiendo de haber perdido la clase de la señorita cheerilee.

- tranquila twilight - dijo rainbow dash - no es tan grave, ella solo nos da clase de cívica y ética.

- pero al perder una clase - dijo twilight haciendo drama queen como rarity - estaremos retrasadas, y si nos retrasamos, reprobaremos, y si reprobamos no degradaran de año y si nos degradan, volveremos al kinder.

- twilight! - dijo rarity - no seas exagerada!

- no te preocupes twilight - dijo applejack - si quieres después hablaremos con la señorita cheerilee.

- ahora que acabó la clase - dijo fluttershy - yo puedo hablar con ella y disculparme en nombre de todas por faltar a su clase.

- wow! Fluttershy! - dijo twilight - harias eso por nosotras

- claro que si! - dijo fluttershy sonriendo - ustedes estan ayudándome con la sorpresa para discord, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Las mane 5 le sonrieron a fluttershy.

- vuelvo enseguida - dijo fluttershy saliendo del gimnasio de la escuela - no me tardo

Las mane 5 solo terminaban los últimos detalles.

- sera espectacular - grito pinkie - todo el gimnasio para ellos dos, disfrutando de un momento mágico y romántico.

- nunca había visto a fluttershy tan fuerte, alegre y llena de vida - dijo rainbow

- ese discord le dio seguridad y confianza - dijo applejack

- fluttershy es una suertuda - dijo rarity

Todas voltearon a ver a rarity, rarity se ruborizó y ocultó su rostro.

En ese momento sweetybell convenció a la maestra cheerilee de acompañarla a la biblioteca, mientras applebloom convenció a big mac de ayudarla a componer una silla en la biblioteca.

Applebloom y big mac entraron a la biblioteca, applebloom sentó a big mac en la mesa, después sweetybell entró en la biblioteca con cheerilee y la sentó en el otro lado de la mesa.

Cheerilee y big mac se quedaron sentados y callados, sorprendidos por lo que habian hecho las crusaiders.

mientras que las cuatro crusaider subieron las escaleras de la biblioteca y se mantuvieron al pendiente de la pareja.

En ese momento discord habia salido del salón y comenzo a caminar por los pasillos, buscando a fluttershy, sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de la próxima clase.

En la biblioteca, Cheerilee y big mac se miraban con desprecio e incomodidad, algo similar había ocurrido hace un año, ni siquiera hicieron caso al refresco.

- si me disculpas - dijo cheerilee levatandose de su asiento - voy a hablar con ellas

- eeyup - dijo big mac sin ánimo y mirando al suelo con depresión.

Cheerilee subió las escaleras de la biblioteca y se encontró con las crusaiders. Las crusaiders sonreian nerviosas, su ridículo plan había fracasado.

- chicas - dijo cheerilee muy seria - tenemos que hablar

- oh! - dijo Scootaloo - rayos!

Las chicas empezaron a recibir el regaño de cheerilee, las crusaiders inclinaron la cabeza con vergüenza.

De repente fluttershy entro a la biblioteca, miro a big mac sentado en la mesa.

- hola big mac - dijo fluttershy amablemente

- eeyup - dijo big mac sin mirar a fluttershy

Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que cheerilee estaba en el piso de arriba, regañando a las crusaiders.

- señorita cheerilee - dijo fluttershy - interrumpo?

Cheerilee miro a fluttershy

- hola fluttershy - dijo cheerilee - en un momento te atiendo

Después cheerilee continuó regañando a las crusaiders.

Mientras fluttershy miro a big mac que estaba depresivo y falto de energia, sintio lastima y decidió hacerle compañía, para hacer las pases y volver a ser amigos.

- hola big mac - volvió a decir fluttershy - puedo hacerte compañía

- eeyup - dijo big mac sin ánimo

Fluttershy miro a big mac con mas lástima, después vio el vaso con refresco de uva. A fluttershy le encantaba el refresco de uva.

- hey big mac! - dijo fluttershy - me das un poco de refresco?

- eeyup - dijo big mac

Big mac abrió la botella y le sirvió a fluttershy en el vaso de vidrio que iba a ser de cheerilee.

En medio del regaño Scootaloo se dio cuenta de que fluttershy tenía un vaso con la pócima, se atemorizo, avisó a las demás, todas se dieron cuenta e intentaron bajar las escaleras, gritándole a fluttershy.

En ese momento cheerilee las detuvo en medio de las escaleras.

- no he terminado de regañarlas - dijo cheerilee indignada - son unas maleducadas

- pero cheerilee - dijo applebloom - fluttershy esta...

- señorita cheerilee para ustedes! - dijo cheerilee interrumpiendo a applebloom

En ese momento fluttershy bebió de la poción de amor, las cuatro quedaron muy impactadas y con la boca abierta.

Applebloom hizo a un lado a cheerilee con un empujón y bajo al final de las escaleras.

- fluttershy! - grito applebloom con gran miedo y desesperación - por lo que mas quieras! no veas a big mac en los ojos!

Fluttershy término de beber la poción.

- Qué? - dijo fluttershy sin comprender - porqué?

Después de haber terminado de decir esas palabras, fluttershy miro a big mac y big mac le devolvió la mirada.

Los ojos de fluttershy se pusieron morados por un momento, señal de que la poción de amor hizo su efecto.

En ese momento fluttershy no dejó de mirar a big mac, big mac notó la mirada tierna y romantica de fluttershy, a él le encantaba.

Rápidamente fluttershy se acercó a big mac y lo abrazo calidamente.

- big mac - dijo fluttershy muy coqueta - eres muy guapo

Big mac no entendía el cambio de actitud de fluttershy, pero no le preocupaba.

- oh fluttershy - dijo big mac - eres mi dulce de manzana!

- oh big mac - dijo fluttershy - yo te amo!

Inmediatamente Fluttershy y big mac empezaron a besarse en la boca.

- no! - grito applebloom, junto a ella estaban las demás crusaiders, sin creer lo que habian ocasionado.

En ese momento cheerilee furiosa por el empujón, agarró del cuello de las camisas de applebloom, scootaloo, babs y sweetybell

- estan en serios problemas! - dijo cheerilee muy disgustada - a la dirección!

Ignorando por completo a la feliz pareja, Cheerilee sacó por la fuerza a las crusaiders de la biblioteca, y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia la dirección.

discord paso junto a ellas dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

Applebloom y las demas sintieron un extremo pánico, trataban de resistir, pero cheerilee era mas fuerte y las seguia jalando con fuerza. Discord miró impresionado el comportamiento extraño de las crusaiders y de la profesora cheerilee.

- espera discord - grito applebloom preocupada y tratando de resistir - no entres a la biblioteca!

- por favor! - grito sweetybell - haznos caso!

- discord! - grito scootaloo - lo lamentamos!

Cheerilee logro ganarles y las continuó jalando hacia la dirección. Discord vio como se alejaron, no comprendio lo que querian decir, sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Discord entró a la biblioteca con esperanza de encontrar a fluttershy.

- fluttershy estas aquí? - dijo discord con entusiasmo

En ese momento, Discord no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, él quería morirse en ese momento, fluttershy y big mac estaban abrazados y besandose apasionadamente.

- fluttershy! - grito discord con lágrimas en los ojos

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><strong>Posiblemente muchos me colgaran por hereje<strong>

**No manchen, me odio a mi mismo, me escupo a mi mismo en la cara**

**No puedo creer lo que acabó de escribir**

**Pero no se preocupen, es obvio que al final del fanfic fluttershy y discord terminaran juntos. **

**Es obvio que una historia tiene que haber drama. **

**Pero bueno si me quien spamiar, pos no los culpo y ya ni modo. **

**Y si me quiere ofender, háganlo en los comentarios**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho Gracias por su atención, saludos**


	3. Chapter 3 Adiós y gracias por todo

**No soy Propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Agradezco que no me hayan cortado el cuello por EL Capítulo 2, gracias por sus comentarios, amenazas y spamers XD**

**Pero, les diré que se pondrá peor.**

**También agradezco mucho sus comentarios y recomendaciones, toda recomendación es bienvenida para beneficio de la historia. **

**ADVERTENCIA :**

**este Capítulo también será muy antifluttercord, me siento muy mal por eso.**

**Pero un fanfic sin situaciones de angustia, drama y melancolía, en mi opinión personal sería muy aburrido. **

**Recuerden que estas situaciones solo reforzarán el amor que fluttershy y discord. Todo**** en el transcurso de este fanfic.**

**AVISO:**

**Posiblemente este Capítulo tenga situaciones fuertes, por favor se recomienda discreción. **

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Adiós y gracias por todo**

discord no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, fluttershy y big mac se estaban besando apasionadamente en la biblioteca.

Gran cantidad de emociones nublaron su mente, la confusión, el odio, desamor y tristeza.

Discord trató de controlarse, quería respuestas inmediatamente.

Discord enfurecido se acercó a la pareja, discord empujó a big mac y tomó del brazo a fluttershy.

- fluttershy! - dijo discord con firmeza - que esta pasando aquí?! Quiero respuestas?!

Fluttershy con desprecio trató de liberar su brazo.

- sueltame! - gritaba fluttershy - quitame tus manos de encima!

Discord se sorprendió por la mirada de desprecio que le mostraba fluttershy

- fluttershy! - dijo discord empezando a sacar lágrimas - como puedes decir eso?

Big mac muy imponente, se acercó a discord

- ya oíste a la dama! - grito big mac - déjala en paz!

Big mac inmediatamente empujó a discord separandolo de fluttershy.

Después de haber sido empujado y por impulso, discord soltó un golpe rápido en la quijada de big mac, gracias al gran impacto del puño, big mac cayó al suelo.

Rápidamente, fluttershy con gran preocupación y lágrimas en los ojos fue a auxiliar a big mac, big mac quedo casi inconsciente y con la boca llena de sangre.

Discord sintio gran frustración, pero tambien sabía que había hecho algo malo, se había sobrepasado de fuerza.

- big mac! - dijo fluttershy angustiada junto a big mac - amor mío!

Discord se acercó para verificar, pero en ese momento fluttershy abrazó a big mac y miraba con odio a discord.

- alejate! - grito fluttershy - eres un monstruo!

Las palabras de fluttershy lastimaron a discord, discord empezó a retroceder,

En ese momento, celestia, luna y cheerilee entraron a la biblioteca por haber escuchado los gritos de fluttershy, al ver a big mac inconsciente, las tres mujeres fueron a atenderlo.

Discord por el miedo, salió corriendo de la biblioteca, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

El chico de piel gris corrió por el pasillo de la escuela, se encontró de frente con las mane 5 que estaban en la entrada del gimnasio, las cinco chicas miraron a discord con confusión.

- discord!? - pregunto twilight - que pasó?

Discord las ignoró cubriendo su rostro y corriendo a su cubiculo. Todas no comprendieron la gravedad de la situación, asi que juntas se dirigieron a la biblioteca para buscar a fluttershy.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, todas vieron que big mac estaba en el suelo, y que fluttershy estaba a su lado.

- oh no! - dijo applejack preocupada por su hermano - big mac... que pasó?

Big mac seguia en el suelo, pero había recuperado la razón.

- no se preocupen - dijo big mac con dolor en su boca - estoy bien

Esas palabras tranquilizaron a fluttershy, y fluttershy inmediatamente le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

A pesar de la preocupación, las mane 5 quedaron boquiabiertas y sorprendidas por ver que fluttershy estaba besando a big mac.

- la verdad no lo veia venir - fueron las unicas palabras de pinkie, mientras que las demás quedaron en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Discord habia entrado a su cubiculo, respiraba con intensidad y crujía los dientes, escurria de su rostro gran cantidad de lágrimas, trataba de controlar sus emociones.

Discord sentia que la oscuridad se empezaba a apoderar de él, como hace seis meses atrás.

Discord golpeó la pared, el estruendo del golpe provocó que la escuela temblará por un segundo.

Discord empezaba a perder el control, pero en ese momento recordó a fluttershy y a las mane 5, reaccionó y recuperó la conciencia, evitando que la oscuridad caótica lo consumiera de nuevo.

En ese instante, celestia tocó su puerta y entró al cubiculo de discord, se dio cuenta de que discord estaba acostado en posición fetal, llorando.

Celestia empezó a acercarse a discord

- discord! - dijo celestia en voz baja - te encuentras bien?

- no celestia - dijo discord secándose las lágrimas - no me siento nada bien

- discord - dijo celestia sentándose en la colchoneta - me enteré de lo que ocurrió, lo lamento mucho.

- no te preocupes por mi - dijo discord levantandose - mejor preocúpate de tu escuela

- que? - dijo celestia

Discord sacó de la caja de cartón una bolsa de tela, después empezó a empacar las pocas posesiones que tenía.

- Qué estás haciendo? - pregunto celestia un poco preocupada.

- celestia - dijo discord con mucha tristeza - estuve a punto de perder el control

Celestia estaba con la boca abierta, sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

- no se si pueda resistir - dijo discord terminando de empacar - sera mejor que me marche de aqui.

- discord! No! - dijo celestia - por favor no te vayas!

- ya no tengo razones para estar aquí - dijo discord acercadose a la puerta - fluttershy no me quiere y estoy propenso a perder el control.

- discord! - dijo celestia tratando de detener a discord - tienes muchas razones para estar aquí...

- no celestia! - grito discord enojado - lastime a un estudiante dentro de la escuela... ya no quiero meterte en problemas...

Discord se preparó para marcharse., celestia sabía que no lo convenceria y que su decisión era firme.

- muy bien Discord, ya eres un adulto y tienes derecho a elegir - dijo celestia suspirando de tristeza - si quieres marcharte, no te detendre...

Discord al escuchar las palabras de la directora, agarró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

- discord - dijo celestia - antes de que te vayas, escúchame

Discord volteo y miro a celestia

- cuando quieras regresar - dijo celestia llorando - te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

Discord sonrió, se acercó a celestia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- gracias amiga! - dijo discord con melancolía - gracias por todo!

- al contrario discord - dijo celestia - y... lamento mucho lo que pasó

Celestia y discord salieron al pasillo, antes de que celestia cerrará el cubiculo, discord sacó de su bolsillo la caja con el anillo, con desprecio aventó la caja dentro del cubiculo, de inmediato celestia lo cerró con llave.

- adiós celestia - dijo discord despidiéndose y dandole todas las llaves de la escuela a celestia

- adiós amigo - dijo celestia - cuídate

Discord tratando de contener las lágrimas se dirigió a la salida de la escuela.

Al momento de salir del porton principal, rarity, pinkie pie, rainbow dash y twilight lo estaban esperando.

- discord! - dijo twilight un poco triste - no tienes que irte!

Discord se dio cuenta de que applejack y fluttershy no estaban.

- donde está applejack? - pregunto discord - ella también me odia?

- no discord! - dijo rarity - fluttershy y applejack estan en la enfermería, cuidando a big mac

Discord mostró molestia y empezó a marcharse

- discord! Espera - dijo twilight tratando de detenerlo - talvez todo es un malentendido

- no es un malentendido! - dijo discord enojado - ya se que fluttershy no me quiere, y no tengo razones para estar aquí.

- hey discord - dijo rainbow dash - no te pongas dramático

Pero en ese momento, Discord comenzó a a enojarse, empezó a sentir dolor de cabeza. Las mane 4 retrocedieron con pavor, recordaron que discord podría perder el control de nuevo.

Discord al ver que twilight y las demas lo miraban con miedo, respiraba para calmarse, después se tranquilizo.

Al ver la mirada de miedo de sus cuatro amigas, empezó a correr lejos.

- por eso debo irme! - grito discord corriendo llorando por su infortunio - no quiero hacerles daño!

Las cuatro chicas sin poder detenerlo, miraban con tristeza y lástima como discord se alejaba. Celestia y Luna desde la dirección también miraron como el chico de piel gris se marchaba.

- trataré de alcanzarlo - dijo rainbow dash

Twilight detuvo a rainbow dash sujetandola de la camisa.

- dejalo - dijo twilight llorando - talvez sea lo mejor.

Discord salió por la parte noreste de la ciudad, esa zona era un desierto desolado, donde solo había una autopista.

Discord camino sobre la autopista alejándose poco a poco de la ciudad de Canterlot.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, discord ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

- fluttershy! - gritaba discord con amargura - yo si te amaba con todo mi corazón!

La lágrimas recorrian sus mejillas.

- queria compartir mi vida contigo! - gritaba discord - daría mi vida por ti!

Discord no paraba de llorar

- ojala y que ese idiota te haga feliz!

Discord seguía caminando y llorando en el inmenso calor del desierto,

Pasaron las horas y en medio de la nada, discord siguió caminando en la desolada autopista, el calor aumentaba, discord ya no podía llorar, sus ojos se habían irritado por las lágrimas y la arena.

Discord no había desayunado ni había bebido agua, el chico empezó a sentirse mareado y cansado, el sol se había hecho mas ardiente y no había sombra alguna.

Discord no aguanto mas y cayó al suelo, discord sonrió un poco, talvez pronto dejaría de sufrir.

Recordando a fluttershy en brazos de big mac, dejó de luchar, se acostó en el suelo esperando su final...

Luego de unos minutos, un chico extraño de piel azul marino se acercó a discord, sospechando que tenia vida, arrojó un pequeño chorro de agua sobre el rostro de discord.

Discord reaccionó por el agua, se levantó asustado mirando al chico misterioso.

- tranquilo mi chavo! - dijo el chico de piel azul con un acento latino - veo que estas vivito y coleando!

Discord miró al chico de piel azul muy sorprendido, tenia ojos amarillos similar a los suyos, una cola de caballo y una mochila de explorador.

- quien eres? - pregunto discord a la defensiva y si bajar la guardia.

- hey mi chavo! - dijo el chico de piel azul - mi nombre es ahuizotl y tu?

- me llamó discord - dijo discord - que haces aqui?

- hey... De nada hombre! - dijo ahuizotl - no hubiera desperdiciado agua por ti.

Discord se calmo

- discúlpame - dijo discord - gracias por ayudarme

- y tu que haces aqui? - pregunto ahuizotl

- alejándome de Canterlot - respondió discord

- el único camino que lleva esta autopista además de Canterlot, es a manehattan - dijo ahuizotl - yo voy para manehattan.

- ok - dijo discord - yo tambien voy para allá.

- si quieres compadre - dijo ahuizotl - vallamos juntos a manehattan

Discord sin problema, aceptó .

discord y ahuizotl caminaron en la solitaria autopista, conversaban por mucho tiempo.

- y tu porque vas a manehattan? - pregunto discord

- voy en busca de una chica - dijo ahuizotl - me robo un importante tesoro.

- wow! - dijo discord - en serio?

- si compadre - dijo ahuizotl - logre investigar que esta en manehattan, y voy a recuperar ese tesoro a como de lugar!

- como se llama esa chica? - pregunto discord

- se llama Daring Do - dijo ahuizotl - esa chica me las va a pagar!

- daring do? - dijo discord

Ahuizotl saco de su bolsillo una cartera, de su cartera sacó una docenas de fotografías que le dio a discord para que las viera.

- mira a esta chica - dijo ahuizotl - ella es a la que busco.

Discord tomó las fotos y empezó a hechar un vistazo, la chica era parecida a rainbow dash, solo que su piel era de color arena y su cabello parecia escala de grises.

- wow! - dijo discord - es muy bonita

Discord continuó mirando las fotografías, cada foto tenía escrito un título, que discord nombraba en voz alta:

- daring do con reliquia

- daring do con copa de oro

- daring do con joyas

- daring do comiendo una manzana - discord levantó una ceja

- daring do durmiendo - discord levantó las dos cejas con asombro

- daring do tomando una ducha - dijo discord muy ruborizado, sin creer la imagen que estaba viendo.

Al momento, ahuizotl muy sonrojado le arrebató las fotografías a discord.

- creí que esta foto la había separado - dijo ahuizotl muy avergonzado

Discord miró a ahuizotl, confundido.

- yo creo - dijo discord - que tu busca exclusivamente a la chica y no al tesoro

- que? - dijo ahuizotl ruborizado - no! Yo busco mi tesoro

- no me engañas ahuizotl - dijo discord - buscar tu tesoro es tu excusa para volver a ver a esa chica.

- no! - negó ahuizotl

- ok! Ok! - dijo discord con calma - ese es tu problema y no el mío.

Discord y ahuizotl continuaron caminando, ahuizotl le compartía agua a discord para resistir el calor del desierto.

Después de unas horas llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad de manehattan.

- llegamos hombre pálido - dijo ahuizotl mirando el esplendor de la ciudad - la ciudad de manehattan

- manehattan - dijo discord - que estúpido nombre, porque tendran nombres tan raros.

- que quieres decir? - pregunto ahuizotl

- las ciudades tienen nombres raros - dijo discord - manehattan, vanhoover, las pegasus baltimare, Ponyville, porque tan referente a los caballos?

- no lo se mi chavo! - dijo ahuizotl - mi ciudad natal se llama tenochtitlan.

- ok - dijo discord sorprendido.

Ambos entraron a la ciudad, se asombraron por los rascacielos y edificios, un lugar totalmente urbano.

- muy bien cuate - dijo ahuizotl - ahora que?

- pos cada quien por su cuenta - dijo discord

- estas seguro compa? - dijo ahuizotl - este lugar es muy peligroso

- lo único que quiero - dijo discord mirando los establecimientos de alrededor - es buscar un empleo y empezar de nuevo.

Discord miro un negocio, era una casa de empeño, entró a ese establecimiento.

Después de entrar se encontró con dos tipos, que eran los dueños de la casa de empeño, parecían gemelos con sombrero y trajes muy extravagantes como si fueran trabajadores de feria.

- hola yo soy flim - dijo uno de los tipos

- y yo soy flam - dijo el otro sujeto.

- en que te podemos servir? - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- hola - dijo discord - estoy buscando empleo, me podrían ayu...

- que? - dijo flim interrumpiendo a discord - buscas empleo?

- aquí no hay - dijo flam - y menos para alguien andrajoso como tú

Discord se molestó por el comentario.

- solo buscó empleo - dijo discord - al menos me podrían decir donde encontrar

- no! - dijo flim

- mejor vete - dijo flam

- nos ahuyentas a los clientes - dijeron ambos en coro.

Discord salió de la casa de empeño muy molesto e indignado.

Al salir se encontró con ahuizotl que lo estaba esperando.

- y bien carnal - dijo ahuizotl - como te fue?

- que le pasa a esta gente? - dijo discord molesto

- sera difícil buscar chamba aquí - dijo ahuizotl

- y se supone que esta ciudad es de progreso - dijo discord

- mas bien es un nido de ratas colega - dijo ahuizotl

Sin embargo Discord no se rindió, estuvo buscando empleo en diferentes negocios, ahuizotl lo acompañó, pero ninguno de ellos tuvo éxito, eran rechazados, humillados y discriminados.

Luego de un rato empezó a oscurecer en la gran ciudad.

- genial - dijo discord muy desanimado - ahora donde pasaremos la noche?

- pos... no lo se carnalito - dijo ahuizotl - yo solo seguiré buscando a daring do

- ok amigo - dijo discord - eso significa un adiós, fue divertido

- si cuate - dijo ahuizotl - estuvo chido!

Discord y ahuizotl se despidieron con un apretón de manos.

En ese momento empezaron a escuchar gritos de chicas pidiendo auxilio, que provenían de un callejón.

- y esos gritos? - pregunto ahuizotl un poco nervioso - parece que hay problemas

- vamos a ver - dijo discord preocupado - estan pidiendo ayuda!

Ambos fueron al callejón para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

Al asomarse al callejón, se dieron cuenta de que seis hombres, estaban tratando de someter a tres chicas de edad adolescente. Las tres chicas gritaban desesperadamente, estaban rodeadas.

Discord y ahuizotl miraban con desprecio el acontecimiento.

- que ricas chicas - dijo uno de los individuos

- te are mía - dijo otro

- sujetala de los brazos y yo tomare sus piernas - dijo otro muy lujuriosamente

Una de las chicas la tendieron al suelo, trataron de encimarse en ella, otra seguia forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas, otra estaba siendo manoseada descaradamente con un cuchillo apuntando a su cuello

Discord no tolero ver que tres chicas estaban sufriendo, discord no queria que fueran víctimas de violación, sin perder mas tiempo discord entró al callejón y atacó a los tipos, ahuizotl impresionado por el valor de discord, también entró al callejón para ayudarlo.

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><strong>creo que ya saben quienes son las tres chicas<strong>

**Ahuizotl es un hombre muy latino que busca a su amada XD (admito me gusta la pareja de ahuizotl y daring do)**

**Lamento mucho haber puesto escenas descaradas, pero reflexionen como seria la vida de unas adolescentes normales en un mundo frío, cruel y sin corazón.**

**Cualquier molestia, queja, duda, aclaración o sugerencia del fanfic, no dudes en dejar comentario, todo es bien recibido. **

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentario y compartanlo con sus amigos, eso me ayudaría mucho. Gracias por su atención y hasta el próximo capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4 Rebeldes

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Agradezco sus comentarios, sugerencias y que no me Odien XD**

**Pero en serio, gracias por todos sus comentarios, de todo corazón.**

**Nunca pensé que estos capítulos les gustará a pesar de ser antifluttercord. Pensé que me spamearian y la secuela sería un fiasco. **

**Yo odio el Fluttermac, bastante, pero se me hizo buena idea comenzar el fanfic con ese tema; discord y fluttershy se darán cuenta de que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro, y el destino les hará muchas jugadas para comprobar si merecen estar juntos.**

**Todo en el transcurso de este fanfic. **

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Rebeldes**

discord entró al callejón con gran velocidad, se acercó al tipo que estaba encima de una de las chicas, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó al asfalto con increíble fuerza. Después golpeó al otro tipo logrando que soltara a la chica.

los demás tipos al ver la agresión, dejaron de forcejear con la dos chicas, sacaron navajas y trataron de atacar a discord.

Discord se dio cuenta de que los cuatro chicos estaban armados, discord se puso en guardia. Ahuizotl embosco a uno de ellos, lo agarró del cuello, lo golpeó en la cara y lo tiró al suelo.

Rápidamente otro de los tipos atacó a ahuizotl, mientras que los otros dos atacaron a discord.

Ahuizotl logró esquivar el ataque de navaja y logro someter a su agresor.

discord por su habilidad logro golpear y desarmar a los dos tipos.

Los seis tipos cobardemente salieron del callejón corriendo.

- huyan cobardes! - grito discord con furia - desgraciados!

Uno de los tipos se detuvo, volteo a ver a discord

- maldito estúpido! - dijo el tipo amenazante - estas marcado! Cuidate la espalda!

Los tipos se marcharon.

Discord y ahuizotl verificaron que las tres chicas se encontrarán bien.

- se encuentra bien señorita? - pregunto ahuizotl a una de las chicas

La chica de piel amarilla con frondoso cabello naranja lo miro con molestia.

- estoy bien! - dijo la chica sin respeto y dandole la espalda a ahuizotl - alejate, yo me se cuidar sola!

- eh? De nada - dijo ahuizotl sorprendido por la mala actitud de la chica

"¿porqué serán tan maleducados los nortequestrianos?" - pensó ahuizotl

Mientra discord se acercó a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

- estas bien? - dijo discord dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica de piel azul, similar al color de piel de rainbow dash, miró a discord con miedo.

Discord le sonrió a la chica, dandole confianza, la chica con temor tomó la mano de discord, discord la levantó del suelo como un caballero.

- uh... - dijo la chica de piel azul con timidez - gracias por ayudarnos

- no hay problema - dijo discord sonriendo

La chica miró a suelo con un poco de vergüenza y timidez, para discord era algo curioso, le hacia recordar a fluttershy.

- te lastimaron gravemente? - pregunto discord - te hicieron algo?

- no - dijo la chica con tristeza - afortunadamente

Mientra tanto, la chica de piel morada miró a las afueras del callejón, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

- oh no! - dijo la chica de piel morada retrocediendo con miedo - creo que no ha terminado?

Discord y ahuizotl voltearon a ver, en la entrada del callejón habia un numeroso grupo de pandilleros, tenían cadenas, palos y cuchillos como armas, rodeando al callejón.

Discord y ahuizotl, al ver al grupo de vándalos, sintieron mucho miedo, pero no lo demostraban.

- chale! - dijo ahuizotl retrocediendo dos pasos - ya estuvo que bailamos con la más fea!

En la entrada del callejón los pandilleros caminaron preparados para atacar.

- te dije que te cuidarás la espalda maldito idiota! - grito el tipo que habia amenazado antes a discord, apuntandole con un cuchillo - no te debiste meter con "los timberwolf"

Las tres chicas con terror fueron hasta el final del callejón, se ocultaron detras de unos botes de basura que habia en ese lugar, las tres se abrazaron aferrándose.

Los pandilleros se acercaban, discord y ahuizotl no sabían que hacer. En que lío se había metido.

- chicos! - grito la chica de piel amarilla - si nos ayudan a salir de este problema, nosotras les ayudaremos en lo que estén buscando!

Discord y ahuizotl sabía que esas adolescentes dependian de ellos y no tuvieron otra opción que defenderse.

Los pandilleros cobardemente atacaron al mismo tiempo a los dos chicos.

Ahuizotl y discord arremetieron en contra del gran grupo.

A pesar de que ahuizotl tenía condición física, fue superado en número, termino en el suelo, siendo golpeado,

Discord lograba esquivar y golpear a los pandilleros, pero tambien fue superado.

Uno de los vándalos con un cuchillo rasgo el brazo de discord, después otro lo golpeó en la espalda con un palo.

Discord término en el suelo, el dolor lo hizo enojar bastante. Los pandilleros seguian golpeándolo y pateandolo con brutalidad, discord no logro controlar la furia.

Discord se levantó provocando que el grupo retrocediera, una gran aura oscura rodeaba a discord, después le salieron cuernos y alas; el señor del caos había regresado.

Ahuizotl en el suelo miro con asombro la transformación de su nuevo amigo, las tres chicas a lo lejos también vieron sorprendidas a discord.

Los pandilleros pensaron que era un truco y empezaron a atacar a discord.

Discord con una mirada cruel y una sonrisa diabólica respondió el ataque, golpeó con gran fuerza al grupo, después con sus poderes levito a algunos pandilleros y los golpeó con fuerza en las paredes.

Rápidamente discord saco bolas de fuego de sus manos y las empezó a aventar indiscriminadamente en contra de los pandilleros.

Muchos de los pandilleros lograron esquivar las bolas de fuego y huyeron despavoridos por la gravedad de la situación, algunos malheridos también corrieron por sus vidas.

Afortunadamente ningún pandillero fue lastimado de gravedad y todos ellos viendo la terrible bestia que era discord, con horror lograron escapar de su furia.

- pagaras caro! - dijo el mismo tipo que habia amenazado a discord antes, afueta del callejón - maldito fenómeno!

Discord apuntó con su dedo indice al tipo y disparó un relámpago, el tipo recibió el impacto del relámpago, cayó al suelo. Algunos de sus amigos lo ayudaron a levantarse y huyeron del lugar.

Discord reia maniaticamente, disfrutando del sufrimiento y miedo de esos tipos.

Ahuizotl se levantó del suelo, y se acercó a discord

- hey carnalito? - dijo ahuizotl tocando el hombro de discord - estas bien?

Discord miró a ahuizotl con molestia, ahuizotl confundido y un poco asustado retrocedió.

Discord caminaba hacia ahuizotl con una mirada amenazante

Ahuizotl retrocediendo con mas miedo, se puso en frente de las tres chicas, para intentar protegerlas, él estaba aterrado, mientras las tres chicas miraban a discord con mas curiosidad que miedo.

- discord! - dijo ahuizotl con miedo - compadre?

Discord continuó acercándose a ahuizotl y a las tres chicas de manera muy atemorizante, como depredador a sus presas. Discord demonio los tenia acorralados.

- cuate? - dijo ahuizotl dando una sonrisa temerosa y sudando - tranquilizate!

Discord levantó su mano derecha queriendo chasquear los dedos, ahuizotl pensó que le daría un golpe

- no recuerdas discord! - dijo ahuizotl - soy ahuizotl... tu amigo!

Discord escucho las palabras de ahuizotl, "amigo", discord empezó a recordar a las mane 6, recordó a celestia, luna y a canterlot high; pero el rostro de fluttershy era lo que mas recordaba.

A discord le empezó a doler la cabeza,

- ahuizotl - dijo discord sintiendo jaqueca y regresando a la normalidad

Los cuernos y alas desaparecieron, regreso su cordura, discord se sintió un poco confundido.

Al ver los rostros de temor de ahuizotl y de las chicas, comprendio que ha perdido el control

- por el amor de Tlaloc - dijo ahuizotl preocupado - que te pasó carnal?... no manches...

- lo siento mucho - dijo discord muy avergonzado, apretando los puños con arrepentimiento

- recuerdame que no te haga encabronar - dijo ahuizotl

Mientras los dos chicos hablaban, las tres chicas misteriosas los miraban. La chica de piel amarilla miro a discord, analizandolo.

"Quien es este tipo? Eso fue magia de equestria?" Pensó la chica de piel amarilla sonriendo entre dientes "no lo creo, es una magia mucho más poderosa"

Las tres chicas se acercaron a discord y ahuizotl

- gracias chicos por habernos salvado - dijo la chica de piel amarilla fingiendo gratitud - estamos muy agradecidas.

Inmediatamente la chica de piel morada se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído.

- que estas haciendo adagio?! - susurró la chica de piel morada - vamonos de aquí!

- sierra la boca tonta - susurró la chica de piel amarilla - se lo que hago

Después la chica de piel amarilla se dirigio a discord y ahuizotl

- se los agradezco de todo corazón - dijo fingiendo ser amable - estamos en deuda con ustedes.

- em... ok - dijo discord mirando a las chicas - no hay problema

- como se llaman? - dijo la chica de piel amarilla - yo me llamó adagio dazzle

- yo me llamó ahuizotl! - dijo ahuizotl sin ningún problema.

- yo me llamó discord - dijo discord desviando la mirada.

Las tres chicas abrieron la boca, ellas había oído ese nombre antes, en el otro universo cuando eran sirenas.

- discord? - dijo la chica de piel amarillo sorprendida.

- si - afirmo discord - porqué?

- solo era curiosidad - dijo la chica con soberbia - ok... ellas son aria blaze y sonata dusk, somos las dazzling.

Las dos chicas saludaban fingiendo una sonrisa amigable.

- ok ... eh... dazzling? - dijo discord empezando a retirarse - si me disculpan me tengo que ir.

Discord salió del callejón, ahuizotl lo empezó a acompañar

Adagio no podia perder esa oportunidad, comenzo a seguir a discord. sonata y aria la acompañaron. No tardaron en alcanzarlos.

- espera discord, ahuizotl! - dijo adagio - a dónde van?

- buscamos donde pasar la noche - dijo discord con indiferencia

- pues - dijo adagio - pueden pasar la noche en donde nosotras vivimos.

- que? - dijeron discord y ahuizotl al mismo tiempo

Aria se acercó de nuevo al oído de adagio

- hey! que haces? - susurro aria blaze molesta

- shhh! Boba! - susurró adagio - se los explicaré mas tarde, asi que cállate

De inmediato adagio continuó hablando con discord y ahuizotl

- nos gustaría que pasarán la noche con nosotras - dijo adagio

Discord y ahuizotl no tenían confianza de esas chicas

- gracias pero no - dijo discord - no queremos problemas

- es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes - intervino sonata acercándose a discord - por favor!

Discord observó la mirada de sonata, le hacia recordar a fluttershy.

- nos disculpan un momento - dijo discord queriendo hablar con ahuizotl.

Alejados a poca distancia de las dazzling, Discord y ahuizotl empezaron a hablar en privado

- que opinas ahuizotl? - dijo discord - aceptamos?

- pos... no lo se mi chavo - dijo ahuizotl - esas chicas no me dan buena espina

- no lo se - dijo discord - pero siento que ya había visto a esas tres en otra parte, como si ya las conociera aunque nunca las había visto.

- pos yo no colega, yo nunca las había visto - dijo ahuizotl - tu que opinas?

- pues si nos ofrecen alojamiento - dijo discord - solo una noche y después cada quien por su camino

- no mas espero que no nos vallan a secuestrar y a violar amigo - dijo ahuizotl en tono de broma

- estemos atentos - dijo discord - cualquier cosa extraña estemos alerta, además pudimos contra una pandilla, no hay que preocuparse y no hay que confiarse.

- orales! - dijo ahuizotl - sale vale!

Mientras ellos hablaban, las dazzling también conversaban en privado

- porque los invitaste? - pregunto aria blaze molesta

- no lo entienden? - dijo adagio enojada - ese chico posee magia

- para mi luce lindo - dijo sonata

- tontas! - dijo adagio - él es discord! Señor del caos

- pero este discord es humano y no nos ayudara mucho - dijo aria - es tan inútil como su ridicula especie

- pero posee magia de draconequus! - dijo adagio - suficiente para vengarnos de esas malditas.

Despues de las conversaciones, Discord y ahuizotl aceptaron la oferta de las dazzling.

Las dazzling llevaron a discord y ahuizotl hacia donde vivían.

En el transcurso del camino sonata y discord mantenían conversación, discord le contaba chistes que la hacian reir, mientras las ocurrencias de sonata hacias carcajear a discord.

Ahuizotl, aria y adagio se mantenian muy reservados y callados, solo se limitaban a ver el inicio de una amistad del chico de piel gris y la chica de piel azul.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino, ya había oscurecido.

Discord y ahuizotl no podían creer, estas chicas vivian en un almacén abandonado, era un gran edificio que estaba casi en ruinas, con las ventanas rotas y las paredes deterioradas.

- ustedes viven aquí? - pregunto discord

Las dazzling miraban al suelo con vergüenza, se mantuvieron en silencio.

Ahuizotl le dio un pequeño codazo a discord, discord sintió mucha pena por lo que habia dicho.

Después entraron al gran almacén, adentro no habia mas que escombros y telarañas, no había luz y estaba un poco oscuro.

Las tres chicas tenian sus propias sábanas y dormían en el piso frío y sucio; ellas no tenían posesiones materiales.

Discord sintio lastima por las chicas, ellas estaban solas en el mundo.

- pueden dormir en el suelo - dijo adagio - creo que hay trapos viejos.

- yo tengo sábanas - dijo ahuizotl sacando sabanas de su mochila

Discord camino en la oscuridad buscando donde dormir, de repente tropezó con algo.

- hey! - dijo una voz enojada - quien me piso

- ohh! - dijo discord tomando por sorpresa - lo siento

La persona de la voz se levantó del suelo y miro a discord, discord logró ver que era un tipo con un aspecto muy extraño.

Su color de piel era negra con toques de grises, su cabello era largo de color negro, las iris de sus ojos eran rojas similares a los suyos.

- quien eres tu? - pregunto el tipo muy agresivo - quien te invito?

- me llamó discord - dijo discord enfadado por la actitud del tipo - las chicas me invitaron a pasar la noche aquí

- no eres bienvenido - dijo el tipo - largo de aqui!

- sombra! - Grito otra voz de mujer interfiriendo de repente - cierra la boca y déjame dormir

- no me calles - dijo el tipo llamado sombra - tu quien te crees chrysalis!

Discord solo guardó silencio, sorprendido de que habían mas personas viviendo ahí. Logro distinguir a la otra persona.

Era una mujer piel oscura, su cabello era verde, al igual que las iris de sus ojos.

- ya Callense! - grito adagio - yo los invite a quedarse aquí esta noche!

- ok me da igual - dijo sombra de mal humor

- dejenme dormir! - grito la chica llamada chrysalis

Después para evitar mas problemas, todos guardaron silencio, cada quien se acostó en su respectiva zona del suelo.

Discord se acostó en un rincón, no podia dormir, seguia sin creer todo lo que le estaba pasando, sentia arrepentimiento de haber abandonado canterlot.

Despues de unos minutos, Discord se levantó y con mucho cuidado, se escabulló a la ventana mas cercana, se asomó y miro el cielo nocturno, miraba la luna y las estrellas, sintiendo nostalgia y tristeza recordando a su amada fluttershy.

A discord le desgarraba el alma recordar a fluttershy besando a big mac, tenía ganas de llorar.

En ese momento apareció sonata a su lado.

- no puedes dormir verdad? - dijo sonata en voz baja - descuida, ya te acostumbraras

- que pasa sonata? - dijo discord secando las pocas lágrimas de sus ojos

- quería decirte que - dijo sonata un poco nerviosa - gracias por haberme ayudado

- hey! - dijo discord con un poco de humor - no hay problema

Sonata se dio cuenta de que discord estaba herido del brazo; por la pelea que tuvo con los pandilleros.

- oh dios mío! - dijo sonata preocupada

Sonata rasgo una parte de su camisa, la utilizó como una venda y cubrió la herida del brazo de discord.

- no es necesario - dijo discord - estare bien

- nadie había sido tan valiente - dijo sonata - se arriesgaron para ayudarnos.

Discord solo sonrió

- sabes, me gustan los tacos - dijo sonata - los has probado?

- no - dijo discord

- me gustaría volverlos a probar - dijo sonata - recuerdo cuando me daban todos los tacos que yo quería... era fabuloso!

- Wow! Genial! - dijo discord confundido - y porque ya no?

Sonata quedó en silencio

- que fue lo que pasó? - pregunto discord

Sonata sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de cristal de color rojo, la miró con tristeza y empezó a llorar.

Discord noto que sonata lloraba con amargura

- lo perdimos todo! - dijo sonata sin parar de llorar - este mundo es de lo peor! Odio mi vida!

Sonata se recargo en el hombro de discord, llorando intensamente.

Discord dejo que ella se desahogara, estaba sorprendido, a pesar de conocerla poco tiempo, una chica tan carismática y alegre como sonata, lloraba tan amargamente, sospechaba que ella no tenían a nadie con quien hablar.

Discord solo derramó una lágrima

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado<strong>

**Admito que parte del capitulo me base en el juego de jak 2 XD**

**AVISO : voy a regresar a clases y estoy trabajando, cada capítulo se subirá de dos a tres semanas.**

**Recuerden, De dos a tres semanas por capítulo**

**Por favor, tenganme paciencia, hare lo mejor que pueda**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.**

**El fanfic compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho.**

**Gracias por todo, y hasta el próximo capítulo**


	5. Chapter 5 Demasiado tarde

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Lo vuelvo a repetir, y siempre lo haré, de todo corazón gracias por todos sus comentarios y su paciencia, aunque algunos me Odien XD**

**He estado muy presionado, la escuela, el trabajo, proyectos escolares y personales me mantienen muy ocupado. **

**Pero gracias a ustedes lectores, seguiré este fanfic hasta el final, por ustedes mejorare el fanfic lo más que pueda.**

**Por favor tenganme paciencia, si quieren, hare este fanfic mas rápido, mas breve y sin tantos capítulos como el anterior, dejenme sus opiniones. **

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**Demasiado tarde**

_una hora después de que discord abandonó canterlot high:_

twilight, pinkie, rarity y rainbow dash seguian de pie en la entrada de la escuela, con la esperanza de que discord se calmaria y regresaría a canterlot high.

Después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, las cuatro chicas se encontraban tristes, sabían que habian perdido a un buen amigo.

- regresemos a clases - dijo rainbow dash tratando de mostrar indiferencia - discord no volverá!

- creo que rainbow dash tiene razón - dijo rarity limando una de sus uñas - ha pasado mas de una hora twilight

Twilight suspiró, mientras que pinkie sequia vigilando como centinela.

- creí que regresaría - dijo twilight muy triste - pero me equivoqué

- creo que ahí viene - grito pinkie pie con alegría

Todas levantaron el animo por lo que habia dicho pinkie

- no... me equivoqué - dijo pinkie - es un cartero... hola señor cartero!

- ashhhh! - dijeron twilight, rarity y rainbow al mismo tiempo.

- mejor vallamos a ver a big mac - dijo twilight - veamos si se encuentra bien y que nos explique a detalle lo que sucedió.

Las cuatro chicas fueron a la enfermería para ver a big mac.

Al llegar a la entrada de la enfermería, se dieron cuenta de que big mac estaba despierto y seguia en cama, él estaba siendo abrazado amorosamente por fluttershy. Fluttershy le estaba dando pequeños besos en su mejilla.

Applejack estaba a un lado de la cama, permaneció en silencio, mirando con gran confusión e impresión a la feliz pareja.

Las cuatro se quedaron calladas, seguían sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

- amor mío - dijo fluttershy abrazando amorosamente a big mac - me alegra que estes bien!

- eeyup! - dijo big mac regresando el abrazo a fluttershy

- te amo! - dijo fluttershy

- eeyup - dijo big mac - y yo a ti!

Después fluttershy y big mac se besaron en la boca

Las mane 5 seguian sin creerlo, después del apasionado beso, rainbow dash muy molesta rompió el silencio.

- fluttershy! - grito rainbow dash muy enojada, entraron a la enfermería - que diablos pasa contigo?

Fluttershy y big mac seguian muy acaramelados, ignorando por completo a rainbow dash

- fluttershy! - grito rainbow dash - como te atreviste a lastimar a discord, el estaba tan enamorado de ti!

Fluttershy ignoraba por completo a rainbow, mientras big mac la miro molesto.

- podrías dejar en paz a fluttershy - dijo big mac - ella tomó su decisión! Verdad amor?

- eeyup amor - dijo fluttershy muy cariñosa, como si estuviera hipnotizada - lo que tu digas

Rainbow dash se enfado bastante, mientras las demás solo veían la discusión.

- como puedes decir eso? ! - grito rainbow dash

- rainbow dash! - dijo twilight tratando de calmar a rainbow - por favor tranquilizate

- discord te amaba fluttershy! - grito rainbow ignorando a twilight.

- si tanto te preocupa - dijo big mac bromeando y abrazando a fluttershy - porque no te casas con él?

Rainbow dash se puso roja del coraje, por el comentario de big mac y de la actitud indiferente de fluttershy. Rainbow apretó los dientes y los puños tratando de controlarse.

- saben que! - grito rainbow dash - hagan lo que quieran!

Rainbow salió de la enfermería muy disgustada y con lágrimas en los ojos, las demás la siguieron, mientras que fluttershy y big mac estaban solos en la enfermería.

En el pasillo de la escuela, rainbow dash se detuvo recargandose en la pared, trató de contener las lágrimas.

Twilight y las demas la alcanzaron y decidieron hablar con ella.

- rainbow - dijo twilight en voz baja - estas bien?

- discord no se merecia eso - dijo rainbow dash secando sus lágrimas - nadie se merece ese mal trato.

Las cuatro estaban sorprendidas por el comportamiento comprensible de rainbow.

- los corazones de las personas son valiosos - dijo rainbow - nunca deben lastimarlos.

- entiendes el dolor de discord? - dijo rarity muy analítica - verdad?

Rainbow quedó en silencio

- fue lo que te pasó con soarin? - pregunto rarity - por esa razón entiendes lo que sintió discord. ...

Rainbow respiró con dificultad, sabía de lo que hablaba rarity. Quedo cinco segundos en silencio

- si! Lo admito - dijo rainbow - comprendo el dolor de discord... pero lo que mas me indignó fue el comportamiento indiferente de fluttershy.

- algo no esta bien - dijo twilight muy pensativa - fluttershy no actua de esa manera

- admito que me alegra ver a mi hermano feliz - dijo applejack quitándose su sombrero - pero lo que sucedió no fue correcto

- que creen que haya pasado? - pregunto rarity

- no lo se - dijo twilight - pero llegaremos al fondo!

En ese momento twilight notó que las cutie mark crusaiders las estaban espiando, a twilight le pareció muy sospechoso.

- hey chicas! - grito twilight a las crusaiders

Las cuatro crusaiders al darse cuenta de que las habian descubierto, trataron de huir corriendo en el pasillo, rainbow dash y applejack al ser las mas rapidas, lograron detener a las crusaiders.

- un momento señoritas! - dijo applejack poniéndose enfrente de las cuatro pre adolescentes - por qué trataban de huir? Acaso saben algo?

- no - dijo applebloom muy nerviosa - no sabemos nada!

- lo que ella dijo - dijo babs también nerviosa

- si - dijo sweetybell - quiero decir no! Bueno. .. talvez. .. ya me hicieron bolas!

En ese momento llegaron las demas chicas y rodearon a las crusaiders.

- scootaloo - dijo rainbow dash - dime la verdad o ya no te consideraré mi hermana!

Scootaloo no pudo contenerse, por la terrible amenaza de rainbow.

- ok lo admito - dijo scootaloo llorando - fue nuestra culpa!

Las demás crusaiders miraron un poco molestas a scootaloo, ya que recordaron que minutos antes scootaloo las habia convencido de mentir y negar lo sucedido.

- que hicieron? - pregunto twilight enojada

Las crusaiders empezaron a explicarles a detalle todo lo que habia ocurrido, applebloom le entregó a twilight el libro de sunset shimmer.

- no puede ser - dijo twilight - hicieron una poción de amor?

- si - afirmaron las cuatro crusaiders

- deberían estar avergonzadas - dijo rarity - en especial tu sweetybell, esperaba mas de ti

Sweetybell desvío la mirada al suelo

Twilight hojeo el libro de sunset.

- twilight! - dijo pinkie - sabes cual es el antídoto?

- no hay un antídoto - dijo twilight - la única solución es que fluttershy y big mac no puedan verse a los ojos por una hora completa.

- separarlos por una hora? - pregunto rainbow dash - no suena tan difícil

en ese momento fluttershy y big mac salieron de la enfermería y caminaron por el pasillo muy aferrados el uno al otro.

Las mane 5 y las crusaiders miraron a la feliz pareja y supieron que era una buena oportunidad para separarlos.

- no se preocupen - dijo rainbow dash - yo me encargo

Rainbow dash se dirigió a la pareja

- hola fluttershy - dijo raibow dash con calma - tengo algo importante que decirte

Fluttershy no hizo caso a rainbow y seguia aferrada a los brazos de big mac.

- fluttershy! - dijo rainbow dash un poco molesta

La feliz pareja ignoraron por completo a rainbow dash

Applejack se acercó a la pareja

- big mac - dijo applejack - tenemos que hablar.

Big mac y fluttershy también la ignoraron

Applejack disgustada sujetó a big mac de brazo y trato de separarlo de fluttershy.

- no me ignores big macintosh! - dijo applejack muy enojada

- hey! - dijo big mac disgustado - que estan haciendo? Déjanos en paz!

- entiendelo big mac - dijo applejack - todo esto es una mentira y no está bien

- no me importa lo que digan - dijo big mac frunciendo el ceño - no me separarán de fluttershy

Las demás chicas se acercaron sorprendidas por el comentario de big mac.

- que? - dijo twilight - big mac... de que estas hablando?

- creen que soy un idiota? - dijo big mac - se que quieren separarme de mi amada fluttershy... y no se los voy a permitir.

Las mane 5 y las crusaiders se sorprendieron, big mac no les dejaría separarlo de fluttershy

- ya basta de tonterías! - dijo rainbow dash - plan b!

Rainbow dash, junto con las demas, incluyendo las crusaiders, se abalanzaron en contra de fluttershy y big mac, haciéndolos caer al suelo.

Las mane 5 sujetaron a big mac con fuerza trayando de contenerlo en el piso.

- rápido crusaiders! - grito twilight forcejeando- lleven a fluttershy lo mas lejos posible y cubranle los ojos

Las cuatro crusaiders inmediatamente levantaron a fluttershy y la sujetaron con fuerza

- big mac! - dijo fluttershy con un chillido

En ese momento babs abrió su mochila y la utilizó como bolsa y cubrió el rostro de fluttershy. Después se alejaron rápidamente.

- fluttershy! - grito big mac muy imponente - nope!

De inmediato big mac a pesar de tener encima a las mane 5, se levantó del piso con dificultad

- noooopppeeeee! - grito big mac.

Big mac se sacudió logrando liberarse de las chicas, todas cayeron al suelo por la fuerte sacudida de big mac.

- Omg! - dijo rarity

- caramba! - dijo pinkie pie - fue divertido! Otra vez!

- no puede ser! - dijo rainbow dash - es muy fuerte!

Big mac inmediatamente corrió en el pasillo, pero al segundo fue embestido por twilight, que lo sujeto con fuerza, pero big mac resistió y siguió su marcha, después lo embistió applejack, pero big mac continuó resistiendo.

Luego rarity, pinkie y rainbow dash lo embistieron, debido al conjunto de chicas, big mac cayó al suelo. En el pasillo había muchos alumnos que solo se limitaban a ver el conflicto de las mane 5 vs big mac, algunos los grabaron con las cámaras de sus celulares.

Mientras tanto, en la salida de la escuela, las crusaiders trataban con dificultad de alejar a fluttershy de big mac. la chica de piel amarilla pataleaba y manoteaba a todas direcciones, debido a que no podia ver, muchos de sus golpes y patadas las recibía con infortunio scootaloo.

- arggg - dijo scootaloo muy molesta por los golpes de fluttershy - porque fluttershy es tan fuerte? Se supone que ella es la tímida!

- mi hermana me dijo que discord la llevaba al gimnasio cada fin de semana - dijo applebloom - con la intención de darle seguridad

- wow - dijo sweetybell - cool!

En ese instante, fluttershy opuso resistencia, logrando liberarse de las cuatro pre adolescentes, fluttershy trató de huir pero inmediatamente fue detenida por babs.

En el pasillo, big mac logró recuperarse y liberarse de las cinco chicas, big mac corrió pasando junto a la cafetería escolar.

En ese momento twilight se aventó al suelo tomando el pie derecho de big mac,

- sueltame! - exclamó big mac muy fastidiado

- nope! - dijo twilight mientras era arrastrada en el suelo.

En una de las mesas de la cafeteria, flash sentry, soarin, cheese, blueblood y caramel estaban sentados conversando; flash sentry se dio cuenta de que twilight estaba en el suelo tomando el pie de big mac.

Flash se acercó a twilight para saber que estaba ocurriendo, soarin, cheese, blueblood y caramel lo acompañaron, ya que se habían hecho buenos amigos.

- twilight?! - dijo flash sentry acercándose a twilight - que pasa?

- flash! - grito twilight con desesperación - por favor! Ayúdame a detener a big mac!

Flash no entendía la gravedad del asunto, así que flash y los demás se acercaron a big mac

- macintosh! - dijo flash confundido - espera un momento

- nope! - dijo big mac molesto - y quitense de mi camino

Big mac a sus antiguos colegas los empujó haciendolos a un lado con gran fuerza.

Flash se molestó ante tal agresión, que se abalanzó en contra de big mac.

- detente! - dijo flash sentry sujetando del cuello a big mac con su brazo derecho

- sueltame! - grito big mac

En ese momento los demás amigos de flash se abalanzaron en contra de big mac, de nuevo haciéndolo caer al piso.

Mientras tanto, afueta de la escuela, las crusaiders hacían lo posible por contener a fluttershy, sujetandola con fuerza, pero fluttershy oponía mucha resistencia.

- cuanto tiempo a pasado? - pregunto applebloom mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo de fluttershy

- solo han pasado ocho minutos - dijo scootaloo mientras sujetaba el tronco de fluttershy

- sueltenme! - gritaba Fluttershy mientras pataleaba - big mac! Auxilio!

- dios mío - dijo sweetybell sujetando el brazo izquierdo de fluttershy - ya no aguanto mas!

- sweetybell - dijo babs - aguanta un poco más!

- me reuniré con mi amado - grito fluttershy - y ustedes no me detendrán!

Fluttershy empezó a sacudirse con violencia y a manotear a todas direcciones, las cuatro chicas no pudieron resistir más.

Fluttershy logró liberarse, rápidamente se quitó la mochila de babs del rostro, y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la escuela para regresar con big mac.

- oh no! - Gritaron las crusaiders

Las cuatro chicas empezaron a perseguir a fluttershy.

En ese momento, big mac estaba en el suelo de la cafeteria sometido por 5 chicos y 5 chicas en total.

Los alumnos que estaban alrededor sentados en las mesas, simplemente observaban, disfrutando la función mientras comían.

- big mac! - gritó fluttershy mientras corría en el pasillo en direccion a la cafetería.

Big mac al escuchar la hermosa voz de fluttershy, su fuerza de voluntad creció, se levanto a gran velocidad logrando quitarse de encima a sus sometedores.

De inmediato el chico de cabello naranja corrió para reunirse de nuevo con su amada, de inmediato el grupo de chicas y chicos lo empezaron a perseguir.

en la entrada de la cafeteria, fluttershy y big mac se reunieron abrazándose con mucho cariño.

- oh big mac! - dijo fluttershy muy enamorada.

- oh fluttershy! - dijo big mac teniéndola en sus brazos - nunca te dejaré.

En ese momento llegaron las crusaiders, todas respiraban intensamente por el agotamiento. Se dieron cuenta de que big mac y fluttershy estaban de nuevo juntos, el plan había fracasado.

- rainbow dash! - dijo Scootaloo - lo sentimos mucho!

Flash, soarin, cheese, blueblood y caramel estaban miraban sorprendidos a la cursi pareja.

Mientras twilight, applejack, rainbow dash y rarity miraban con tristeza, cansancio y derrota, no pudieron salvar a su amiga del hechizo.

Fluttershy y big mac estaban a punto de darse un beso, pero antes de unir sus labios, pinkie pie con un baston eléctrico, dio electroshocks a la pareja, ambos cayeron al suelo.

- pinkie?! - dijo twilight - no me esperaba que siguieras conservando ese artefacto

- esta cosa es divertida - dijo pinkie con alegría - a veces me doy electroshocks, se sienten tan bien!

- pinkie! - dijo rainbow dash con mucho enojó - porqué no lo utilizaste antes?

- por que pensé que la persecución sería mas divertido - dijo pinkie con la misma alegría.

- big mac es muy fuerte - intervino flash - me sorprende que discord con un solo golpe lo haya noqueado.

- debemos mantenerlo quieto por una hora - intervino scootaloo

Después las mane 5 llevaron a fluttershy a la enfermería, mientras las crusaiders, flash y sus amigos amordazaron y encerraron en el armario del conserje a big mac, para que no causará ningún problema.

Había pasado mas de una hora, Twilight y sus amigas, estaban junto a la cama de la enfermería donde permanecía inconsciente fluttershy. esperando a que su amiga se recuperara y que se deshiciera el hechizo.

Mientras esperaban, flash sentry y las crusaiders entraron a la enfermería, los demás chicos esperaban afuera.

- Hola chicas! - saludo flash muy amigable - como esta fluttershy?

- sigue inconsciente - dijo twilight tratando de actuar indiferente.

Hubo un silencio de 10 segundos, twilight sentía muchos nervios al ver a flash, sus amigas solo sonserian al ver el nerviosismo de twilight

- flash... - dijo twilight - ... gracias por habernos ayudado, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti

- es lo menos que podíamos hacer los chicos y yo - dijo flash

twilight sonrió y flash le regreso la sonrisa, ambos no podia dejar de verse a los ojos.

En ese momento, fluttershy empezó a recuperar la conciencia, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

las mane 5 se alegraron de que fluttershy estaba bien.

- hola fluttershy - dijo rarity - te sientes bien?

Fluttershy acarició su cabeza, sentia un poco de mareo.

- chicas? - dijo fluttershy - que pasó?

Las mane 5, flash y los demás quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos.

- no recuerdas nada? - pregunto applejack

- no amigas... - dijo fluttershy ... donde esta discord?

Las mane 5 quedaron de nuevo en silencio, sin saber como explicarle a fluttershy todo lo que sucedió.

- fluttershy - dijo twilight - esto ocurrió. ..

Twilight empezó a explicarle detenidamente y a detalle todo lo que habia sucedido.

- que?! - dijo fluttershy tratando de contener las lágrimas - discord se fue!

Las mane 5 y las crusaiders afirmaron con la cabeza

- ahhhh! - gritó fluttershy llorando con gran amargura - discord!

Fluttershy lloraba desconsoladamente, las mane 5 la abrazaron afectuosamente, tratando de consolarla.

Mientras las crusaiders miraban al suelo muy avergonzadas.

- discord! - decia fluttershy sin dejar de llorar

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado <strong>

**Yahoo! El Fluttermac finalmente murió XD**

**Me base en el capítulo de "leccion zero" y "corazones y cascos" en el comportamiento de big mac y de su fuerza sobrehumana XD**

**esta fue una pequeña aventura de las mane 6 ya que no apareceran mucho en este fanfic. Apareceran mas los villanos que los héroes**

**flash y sus amigos se reconciliaran con las mane 6, no se si habra mas parejas en la historia, ustedes que me recomiendan?**

**Por ahora me tardaré de dos a tres semanas por capítulo. .. tengo muchos problemas con el trabajo y otros problemas personales... por favor tenganme paciencia.**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias, compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho. **


	6. Chapter 6 Villanos

**No soy propietario de la serie de my little pony friendship is magic, tampoco de la películas de equestria girls. **

**Gracias por su comentarios, finalmente Fluttermac murió XD... discúlpenme los fans de big mac, pero yo adoro el Fluttercord y asi sera al final de la historia, solo que antes ocurrirán muchas situaciones que deberán enfrentar, para poder estar juntos. **

**Esta vez se conocerá mas a los villanos y como planearan su venganza en contra de Canterlot High. **

**He leido sus comentarios, de los lectores en español y en ingles, agradezco sus consejos y los tomare en cuenta. Gracias de todo corazón. ..**

**gracias por su paciencia, espero que les guste este Capítulo**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias por su atención y disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Villanos**

la mañana siguiente en el edificio abandono en manehattan.

Discord se despertó y se levantó del suelo, no durmió muy bien, ya no estaba acostumbrado en dormir en el suelo. De inmediato notó que todos seguian durmiendo, incluyendo las dazzling y ahuizotl.

Camino sigilosamente en direccion a la salida; tratando de no despertar a nadie.

Cuando llegó a la salida, tomo la manija de la puerta; la abrió con cuidado, y salió sin hacer ruido, antes de cerrar, dio un ultimo vistazo a su amigo ahuizotl, que seguia dormido, también le dio un vistazo a su nueva amiga sonata, que dormia tranquilamente junto a adagio y aria, las tres chicas dormían juntas.

Discord sentia lástima por la chica, pero él sabia que debía irse e iniciar una nueva vida, completamente solo.

Sin perder mas tiempo, discord cerró la puerta y se marcho; por el pequeño ruido de la puerta, sonata despertó y se dio cuenta de que discord se había marchado, sonata sintió mucha tristeza, a pesar de haberlo conocido poco tiempo, dentro de ella le tenia mucho cariño, se cubrió con la sábana, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

Pasaron las horas, Discord caminaba por las calles de manehattan buscando trabajo, él necesitaba dinero, alimento y un lugar en donde vivir.

Recogio anuncios de vacantes de empleos que estaban pegados en los postes, entre ellos anuncios publicitarios.

Discord recorrió varios negocios, restaurantes y tiendas en busca de empleo, pero no había tenido éxito, cuando trataba de pedir empleo, era discriminado por su aspecto físico, que a muchos causaba horror, y no le daban oportunidad de trabajo.

Discord entró en desesperación, se dio cuenta de que no tenia suerte.

Despues de horas de busqueda sin exito, con la esperanza por los suelos, empezó a caminar, lamentándose de su aspecto físico, que daba miedo a la gente, pero él sintió más arrepentimiento de haber abandonado canterlot high.

Mientras discord caminaba, a unos metros de distancia, en la casa de empeño de flim y flam, una mujer de extraño aspecto, cabello largo de color verde, piel morada y un traje de color violeta, entro a la casa de empeño.

La chica de cabello verde, sin perder tiempo atacó a flim y flam con fuerza, los amordazó, despues saqueo la caja fuerte, al llenar sus costales de dinero, salió corriendo de la casa de empeño.

Flam logró desatarse e inmediatamente hizo sonar su alarma, y despues ayudó a liberar a flim.

Rápidamente salieron a la calle gritando.

- detenganla! - Gritaron al mismo tiempo - detengan a la ladrona!

La chica corrió intensamente con el botin en sus manos.

se empezaron a escuchar sirenas de las patrullas, la chica sabía que tenía que escapar, corrio desesperadamente entre la multitud de personas que caminaban por la calle.

Mientra tanto, Discord caminaba por la calle, sin rumbo específico, meditando su terrible infortunio, pateando una lata mientras caminaba; sin mirar hacia adelante.

De repente y por obra del destino, discord termino resbalando y cayo al suelo junto a un charco de lodo; después un automóvil paso junto a discord y las llantas pasaron por encima del charco de lodo, provocando que empapara por completo al chico caótico.

Discord maldecia su suerte, mientras limpiaba su rostro del lodo e intentaba levantarse.

En ese momento la chica extraña corrio hacia donde estaba discord, sin fijarse, la chica de cabello verde tropezó con discord, su cara término en el suelo encuciandose de lodo, por el impacto soltó el botin.

Discord un poco adolorido por el choque, miro a la chica en el suelo, después miro la bolsa llena de dinero.

La chica rápidamente se recupero, se desesperó al ver su frondoso cabello verde lleno de lodo, al escuchar los gritos de los policías y las sirenas de las patrullas acercarse, la chica por impulso se levantó y corrió tratando de Escapar ignorando por completo su botín.

La chica logró huir, discord se levantó confundido y tomó la bolsa llena de dinero.

En ese momento llegaron las patrullas, salieron los policías de las patrullas, al darse cuenta de que discord tenia un aspecto extraño y además de tener en sus manos la bolsa con el dinero. rodearon a discord apuntandole con pistolas eléctricas.

- esta es la policía - dijo uno de los policías con un altavoz - quedas detenido por robo y agravio!

Discord estaba confundido y muy asustado, debido a la agresividad de la policía.

- oigan! - dijo discord levantando las manos en señal de rendición - yo no hice nada!

- eres sospechoso de ser cómplice de mane-iac! - respondió el policía con el altavoz - pongase boca abajo y con las manos en la nuca.

- pero... - dijo discord - yo no hice nada!

- boca abajo y las manos en la nuca! - insistió el policía

- oigan idiotas! - dijo discord - yo no he hecho nada!

- abominacion! pongase en el suelo y con las manos en la nuca - grito el policía ofendido - estamos autorizados a disparar.

Los policías apuntaron a discord; discord muy enojado por la terrible injusticia de la autoridad, se puso de rodillas, sus manos las puso en su nuca, en su mano derecha seguia sujetando el botin.

Los policías habían ordenado que estuviera boca abajo en el suelo, pero al ver que discord se había arrodillado en señal de rendición, uno de los policías que lo rodeaba, se acercó a discord por la espalda para esposarlo y arrestarlo.

Al momento de que el policía iba a esposar a discord, discord reaccionó, se levantó rápidamente y golpeó al policía, el policía cayó al piso, discord huyó lo mas rápido que pudo.

De inmediato los policías empezaron a perseguirlo, algunos de ellos subieron a las patrullas para la persecucion, uno de los policías pidió refuerzos.

Discord corria a gran velocidad, los policías que lo perseguían a pie no lograron alcanzarlo y terminaron agotados, los policías en patrullas trataron de alcanzarlo a pesar del tráfico que habia en la calle.

Discord corria esquivando peatones y autos cuando cruzaba las avenidas, algunos transeúntes miraban con asombro la velocidad del fugitivo. Algunos policias dispararon con sus pistolas eléctricas a discord, pero discord las lograba esquivar.

Pasaron algunas horas de persecucion, Discord continuó corriendo y evadiendo a los policias, de repente mientras corría, apareció en frente una patrulla que le cerró el paso, discord sin problema salto la patrulla y siguió corriendo, los policías quedaron impresionados por la habilidad del fugitivo.

discord logró escapar pero se sentia cansado, se detuvo un momento para respirar, de repente un grupo de policías aparecieron cubriendo las salidas, los policías tenian macanas y escudos de plástico.

Discord cansado y desesperado corrió hacia un callejón cercano. Lo policías pensaban que lo tenían rodeado, de inmediato lo siguieron al callejón para arrestarlo.

Los policías entraron al callejón, estaban estupefactos, el chico fugitivo no estaba, como si hubiera desaparecido, los policías empezaron a buscar en el callejón alguna pista o explicar como había escapado.

Lo que no sabían es que discord al entrar al callejón sin perder tiempo escaló la pared del callejón con ayuda de un tubo de cañería que la utilizó para sujetarse y subir mas rápido hasta llegar al techo del edificio.

Discord subió al techo del edificio, respiraba con intensidad, estaba agotado, desde que se había convertido en maestro, había perdido condición física.

Discord esperó hasta que la policía se marchara del lugar.

mientras tanto, discord revisó la bolsa y empezó a contar el dinero, estaba sorprendido, había mucho dinero.

Pasaron muchos minutos, la policía se habían cansado de buscar y comenzaron a retirarse.

Discord se asomó y se dio cuenta de que la policía se retiraba, era su oportunidad para escapar, bajo por las escaleras de incendio que estaban del otro lado del edificio.

Discord empezó a caminar en la calle con un poco de sigilo y discreción, evitando algun policía.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba y meditaba lo que habia ocurrido:

_( Mente de discord )_

_Es increíble que me quisieran arrestar por algo que no hice..._

_Maldita sociedad superficial_

_Pero en fin con este dinero podría irme de este apestoso lugar_

_Aunque. .. el dinero debería regresarlo a su dueño. .. eso hubiera querido fluttershy_

_(Fin mente de discord)_

Discord suspiró por haber recordado a su amada fluttershy, soltó una lágrima, con su brazo derecho limpió su rostro de la lágrima.

_(Mente de discord )_

_No... fluttershy esta con alguien mas. .. y ya no tengo a donde ir..._

_sera mejor que utilice este dinero para mi beneficio..._

_(Fin mente de discord )_

mientras caminaba, observó que habian puestos de comida, a discord se le ocurrió una idea.

...

Mientras tanto, en el edificio abandono.

Adagio estaba muy molesta, discord se había ido, una gran oportunidad para vengarse de Canterlot High se había perdido.

Mientras sombra, chrysalis y aria entraron al edificio con leña, mucho papel y periódico, sonata preparaba un gran bote de metal con un poco de gasolina en su interior. Estaban preparándose para la fría noche que se aproximaba.

Empezaba a oscurecer, las rafagas de viento se hacian mas fuertes, la temperatura disminuyó, el cielo se nubló y comenzo a llover.

Sombra y chrysalis pusieron el papel, periódico y madera dentro del bote de metal, prendieron fuego y todos se acercaron al bote para calentarse. Había goteras en todos lados que les humedecia el cabello. El grupo estaba fastidiado por la clase de vida que tenían.

unos minutos después alguien tocó la puerta, adagio ordenó a sonata que fuera a abrir.

Sonata molesta obedeció y temblando de frío se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, sonata se sorprendió, era discord.

- discord - dijo sonata tratando de contener la emocion - volviste!

- hola sonata - dijo discord muy empapado - podrían darme asilo?

- claro que si! - dijo sonata - entra!

Discord entró muy mojado y con una gran bolsa. adagio y aria se sorprendieron de que discord regreso, a chrysalis le daba igual y sombra lo veia muy desafiante.

- que haces aqui? - dijo sombra

- no tenia a donde ir - dijo discord

discord sacó de la gran bolsa comida preparada, que habia comprado con el dinero robado.

- me alegra que la comida no se haya mojado - dijo discord - y que siga caliente.

Los cinco se sorprendieron al ver la apetitosa comida, se les hizo agua la boca.

Discord empezó a repartir los alimentos.

- considerenlo como un pago - dijo discord - por dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

Sombra no lo podía creer, a pesar de haber sido grosero con él, le compartió comida.

- wow - dijo sombra recibiendo una gran hamburguesa - gracias... eh... amigo

- no hay problema - respondió discord

Todos recibieron comida, adagio recibió papas fritas, aria recibió comida china, chrysalis recibio una chuleta.

Discord se acercó a sonata

- esto es para ti - dijo discord muy amable dandole un regalo

- gracias - dijo sonata recibiendo afectuosamente el regalo.

Sonata abrió el obsequio y se sorprendió, era una orden de tacos, sonata sonrió bastante.

- wow discord! - dijo sonata - Muchas gracias

- al contrario - dijo discord - gracias a ustedes

- por que? - dijo aria con indiferencia

- pues - dijo discord - hasta ahora han sido los únicos que me han ayudado desde que llegue aquí.

- oh... - dijeron todos mientras disfrutaban de la comida caliente.

- de donde vienes? - pregunto chrysalis

- de Canterlot - respondió discord

todos abrieron la boca por lo que habia dicho discord.

- vienes de Canterlot? - pregunto sombra

- para ser específico - dijo discord - de Canterlot High

A todos se les fue la mandíbula mas abajo,

- hey! - dijo discord confundido - que pasa?

- pues. .. - dijo adagio - todos nosotros también venimos de allá

Discord abrió la boca de la impresión.

- Qué? En serio? - dijo discord muy sirprendido - si no es indiscreción... que fue lo que les pasó?

Todo se acercaron al bote para calentarse, ya había mas confianza en el grupo.

- todos ya conocen mi historia - dijo sombra - no tengo ningun problema en contártelo

Discord puso mucha atención a la historia de sombra

Sombra un poco melancólico empezó a contar su historia:

( Historia de sombra)

_yo era un gran empresario automotriz, millonario y con mi amada prometida llamada celestia_

_le había propuesto matrimonio, ya habíamos planeado nuestra vida juntos._

_Todo era perfecto, luz y maravilla. _

_Un dia mis mas importantes inversionistas, querian que expandiera una planta automotriz en canterlot_

_Que mejor oportunidad que ocupar el amplio terreno de Canterlot High, ya que las escrituras del terreno eran de celestia. _

_Queria discutirlo con celestia, trapasar su escuela en otro lugar, pero los inversionistas me exigian lo mas antes posible, asi que no le dije nada, creí que celestia entendería. .. que estupido_

_Asi que habia empezado a movilizar todo_

_Sin embargo su entrometida estudiante cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero se apedillaba sparkle _

_Y su maldita amiga llamada cadence, me estuvieron espiando y me acusaron con celestia_

_Hablaron muy mal de mi._

_Trate de hablar con ella, pero ella me rechazo por completo, el compromiso se había roto._

_ella prefirió a su maldita escuela y a sus estúpidos estudiantes Que a una vida llena de lujos conmigo. _

_Gracias a eso mis inversionistas perdieron su paciencia_

_Les pedí tiempo, pero ello prefirieron hacer contratos con mis competencias _

_Perdi credibilidad y mis acciones bajaron hasta quebrar. _

_Mas la crisis económica de hace un año... termine en ruinas_

_Llegue a manehattan para iniciar de nuevo, por eso me tienen aquí_

(Fin de la historia de sombra)

Discord quedó boquiabierto, celestia había sido prometida de sombra, twilight y cadence arruinaron sus planes.

Discord no lo podía creer, se quedo callado, tratando de evitar sospechas.

- wow! - dijo discord

- ha sombra - dijo chrysalis con sarcasmo - eso no es nada en comparación con mi historia

Discord puso mucha atención para escuchar la historia de chrysalis

_(Historia de chrysalis)_

_Yo no era estudiante de Canterlot High, yo era novia de un maestro de atletismo, se llamaba shining armor. _

_Lo amaba muchísimo, y estuvimos a punto de comprometernos_

_Pero con el paso del tiempo, la relación se hacía mas difícil_

_Shining decia que era muy obsesiva, celosa y muy posesiva con él_

_No le permitía acercarse a otras chicas ni siquiera a su hermana, pero lo hacía porque lo amaba Demasiado y me preocupaba._

_Después él me dejo, dijo que estaba enferma y se alejo de mi. _

_Tiempo después me enteré que estaba comprometido con esa chica de la nobleza llamada cadence. _

_Trate de hablar con él, le llamaba y le mandaba cartas y shining decia que lo dejará en paz. _

_El día de su boda, me aventure, amordase a cadence y a su hermana._

_Me puse el traje de boda y cubri mi rostro con el velo de novia. _

_En el altar shining se dio cuenta de que era yo, y descubrieron que habia amordazado a cadence y a su hermana, así que llamaron a la policía. _

_Le suplique a shining que lo amaba, pero el me gritaba que estaba loca, _

_Los policías y algunos invitados de la boda me sometieron y me metieron a un hospital psiquiatrico _

_Unos dias después escape del hospital psiquiatrico, después escape a manehattan_

_Y todo este tiempo me la he pasado aquí. _

(Fin de la historia de chrysalis )

Discord quedó en silencio, hace tiempo twilight le habían contado esa historia, Discord noto que chrysalis si tenia un tornillo suelto.

unos segundos de silencio, discord contuvo la risa ya que admitió que la historia de chrysalis era muy graciosa.

- wow! - dijo discord simulando tristeza - no lo puedo creer, lo lamento

Chrysalis miro al suelo triste

Después discord observó a las dazzling

- y a ustedes - dijo discord señalandolas - cual es su historia?

- pues... - dijo adagio suspirando - nuestra historia no es muy interesante que digamos

aria blaze y sonata quedaron en silencio, dejando que adagio contará la "supuesta historia":

Discord puso mucha atención a la historia.

(Historia de las dazzling)

_Éramos las mejores estudiantes de Canterlot High_

_Todos nos adoraban desde el primer dia_

_Un dia hubo una competencia de bandas_

_Mas bien una batalla de las bandas_

_Nosotras solo queríamos poner el nombre de la escuela en alto_

_Y competir amigablemente con los demás estudiantes_

_Cantábamos y eramos muy populares, eramos las campeonas_

_Mientras cantábamos por nuestra victoria__ aparecieron de repente "las rainbrujas"_

_Con su prepotencia y su falta espíritu competitivo_

_Aparecieron interviniendo arruinando nuestra canción que quedamos en ridículo_

_Fuimos abucheadas y decidimos huir de la escuela_

_Al ser huérfanas nos valiamos por nuestra cuenta_

_Al ser humilladas en canterlot, con el poco dinero que teníamos decidimos escapar de Canterlot_

_Y por esta razón estamos aquí, tratando de sobrevivir en estos últimos meses_

(Fin de la historia de las dazzling)

Discord quedó sorprendido, esta historia también se la habían contado, pero suponia que esta era la versión de las dazzling.

Después de haber contado sus historias, todos miraban al fuego con tristeza y derrota. Discord se dio cuenta y les tuvo lástima, ya que él también fue un rechazado de Canterlot High. Compartió su dolor.

- wow! - dijo discord - que fuerte!

- este es el destino de los que provienen de Canterlot - dijo sombra con odio

- te lastiman y te apuñalan en el corazón - dijo chrysalis

- nuestras vidas son horribles - dijo aria - mientras ellos disfrutan de lujo y comodidad

Discord noto la derrota y pesimismo del grupo asi que Discord negó con la cabeza

- chicos! - dijo discord - no Tiene que ser así!

El grupo miro a discord

- que quieres decir? - pregunto sombra

- no tiene porque acabar así! - dijo discord - mirense, no pueden quedarse en la derrota solo porque los vencieron una vez!

Todos miraron con asombro a discord

- piensenlo... - dijo discord - por alguna razón el destino nos unió a todos. .. por que aquí?... por que ahora? Porque todo venimos de un mismo lugar?

Todo se empezaron a mirar con duda

- es obvio que el destino nos unió - dijo discord con optimismo - para hacer algo grande. .. y si para eso tendremos que actuar cono villanos. .. actuaremos como villanos

Todos abrieron los ojos por asombro gracias al discurso motivacional de discord.

- hoy en la tarde aprendí por las malas - dijo discord apretando los puños - que si la vida me da la espalda y pide que sea un delincuente. .. sere un delincuente. .. y ya verán. .. si nos aliamos, pronto el mundo caerá en nuestro pies.

En ese momento un rayo paso cerca de la ventana.

Todos se asombraron, el discurso los hizo levantar el animo

- tienes razón - dijo sombra con ánimo

- excelente - grito chrysalis con triunfo

Aria sonrió y sonata aplaudía

- genial! - dijo adagio entre dientes - salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba

En ese momento discord recordó algo

- un momento - dijo discord - donde está ahuizotl?

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le haya gustado<strong>

**Mi pregunta es: un villano, se nace o se hace siendo un villano?**

**Aquí mostre el lado de los villanos**

**Mane-iac también aparecerá, pero después, al igual que ahuizotl**

**En verdad perdonenme por haberme tardado en subir el capítulo**

**He estado muy ocupado, de verdad de dos a tres semanas sera el próximo capítulo**

**Estoy bajo presión, la escuela es frustrante y muy agotadora**

**Talvez y renuncie y busque un nuevo trabajo donde sea un mejor horario, desenme suerte**

**Tuve que renunciar a otros proyectos, pero bueno la vida sigue**

**GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y ESPERO MEJORAR PARA USTEDES LECTORES**

**Si el fanfic les gustó por favor dejen comentarios, quejas, críticas y sugerencias**

**Compartanlo con sus amigos eso me ayudaría mucho.**

**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo, hasta la próxima**


End file.
